Lo que las Brujas Quieren
by Amalia Gaultier
Summary: ULTIMO CAPITULO!Cuando Ron es tocado por un rayo, cosas raras comienzan a suceder, ahora puede escuchar lo que todas las brujas de Hogwarts piensan! Podrá conquistar a Hermione? Basada en 'Lo que ellas quieren' con Mel Gibson. RR!
1. Rayo

**Lo que las brujas quieren.**

****

**Por: MissIntelligence**

**Capitulo 1: Rayo**

**Disclaimer:**** Harry Potter and related indicia are property of JKRowling and Warner Bros.**

Las oraciones y frases en letra ** _cursiva y negrita (Italic and Bold)  son los pensamientos de las brujas._**

********

Era un día lluvioso en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, un día en el cuál todos los estudiantes se quedaban dentro del recinto y no asomaban las narices al aire frío de afuera. Ese no era, claro, el caso de Harry Potter y Ron Weasley. Los dos se habían escabullido del recinto escolar para encontrarse con Sirius Black, un terrible criminal que era culpado por matar a Peter Pettigriew, era inocente pero Ron y Harry eran unos de los pocos lo sabían.

Los dos se cubrieron con la capa invisible y se internaron en el bosque prohibido sin pensarlo dos veces. Los árboles los asechaban como animales hambrientos esperando el momento adecuado para atacar a sus presas. El cielo oscuro hacia al lúgubre lugar indeseable, la luna llena llenaba la inmensidad del universo pero no era completamente visible por las nubes que se amontonaban unas a otras , las estrellas estaban completamente ausentes, escondidas detrás de las masas de nubes que dominaban el cielo esa noche.

"Harry, ¿estás seguro que va a estar esperándonos?" preguntó Ron con voz temblorosa.

"Claro que estoy seguro, Ron. Me lo dijo en la última carta que recibí de el."

Habían quedado de encontrarse con Sirius, siguiendo el ángulo de la cabaña de Hagrid adentrándose en el bosque, pero hasta ahora no había nada a la vista.

A medida que caminaban la lluvia se volvió más densa al igual que la vegetación en el bosque y era casi imposible ver o caminar. Truenos comenzaron a sonar y el viento a soplar, pero siguieron caminando.

"Harry, necesito un descanso." Dijo Ron sentándose en un tronco caído arrastrando a Harry con el.

"¡Sirius!" llamó Harry.

"No creo que venga." Gruñó Ron masajeando sus pies.

"Siempre cumplo mi palabra Ron." Dijo Sirius saliendo de un arbusto en forma humana.

"Sirius." Saludó Harry abrazando a su padrino.

Hablaron de lo que debían hacer para limpiar su nombre y de la seguridad de Harry que también peligraba. Ron solo escuchaba haciendo comentarios de vez en cuando, pero la verdad era que el se encontraba ahí solo para acompañar a Harry ya que lo mas sensible sería que el pasara un tiempo a solas con su padrino, pero salir solo al bosque prohibido no era un panorama muy entretenido si tu vida estaba en peligro.

Decidieron que era hora de volver al colegio cuando el tiempo se volvió feroz y era imposible mantenerse en pie y había que evitar los rayos que eran atraídos por la altura de los árboles del bosque.

"¡Ron!" gritó Harry ayudando a su amigo a levantarse ya que el viento era demasiado fuerte y rápido. "¡Tenemos que volver al castillo!"

Ron asintió como pudo y emprendió su camino de vuelta al castillo rápidamente con Harry pisandole los talones.

Un rayo le pegó a Harry en los tobillos, "¡Ron, cuidate de los rayos!" gritó por encima del ruido de la tormenta.

"¡¿Qué!?" pero ya era muy tarde un rayo le pegó a Ron  dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

****

**_Cuantas veces le he dicho que no se meta en problemas, pero no, para que escuchar a la enfermera. _**

Ron abrió sus ojos a la voz enfurecida de Madame Pomfrey.

"Ah, veo que despertaste." Dijo ella

"Si, estaba hablando muy fuerte" dijo Ron algo molesto por la falta de profesionalismo  de la enfermera.

"¿De que hablas? Yo no he dicho nada."

Ron volvió a cerrar los ojos aún molesto por la pobre atención.

**_Con esos músculos podría haber aguantado un poco más Señor Weasley_**

****

Ron abrió los ojos rápidamente, "¿Qué dijo?"

Madame Pomfrey lo miró desconcertada, "Yo no he pronunciado una palabra Señor Weasley."

"Usted dijo que con estos musculos…." Se detuvo, quizás el rayo le había afectado un poco más de lo que se había imaginado.

"Descanse." Dijo la enfermera aún mirándolo de forma extraña. 

Ron asintió aún un poco confundido. Hubiera jurado que había escuchado a la enfermera hablar de sus músculos.

Hubo un golpecito en la puerta de la enfermería. Luego de unos segundos de discutir con Madame Pomfrey Harry y Hermione aparecieron a un lado de su cama. 

"Hola, ¿Cómo estás, Ron?" dijo Hermione dejando su bolso en una de las sillas que habían cerca de la camilla.

"Bien…. Creo."

**_Más que bien, de seguro__._**

"¿Qué dijiste, Hermione?"

Ella pareció mirarlo con preocupación, "No he dicho nada."

"Claro que si, Harry tu la oíste." Dijo Ron volviendose a Harry pidiendo un poco de apoyo. Estaba seguro que había escuchado a Hermione decir algo más.

"Dijo, Hola, cómo estás." Ayudó Harry un poco confuso.

"No, no, después de eso…. Olvídenlo." Dijo Ron rindiéndose una vez más. "¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que estar aquí?"

"Hasta hoy en la tarde." Respondió Hermione tomando su bolso y sacando un par de libros del interior, "Estos son los capítulos que revisamos hoy en clases, te traje tus libros para que no te quedes atrás."

"Vaya, gracias, Hermione." Dijo Ron sarcáticamente.

**_Malagradecido._**

****

"Hermione, sabes bien que es de broma."

"¿Qué es de broma, Ron?" preguntó ella cerrando su bolso y dejándolo nuevamente encima de la silla.

"Hermione, si no nos apuramos no vamos a alcanzar a almorzar antes de que comiencen las clases de la tarde." Apuró Harry lanzando su propio bolso sobre su hombro. "Nos vemos, Ron."

"Adiós, Ron." Se despidió Hermione.

"Adiós."

Necesitaba dormir, no sabía lo que estaba pasando con el, pero era evidente que el rayo lo había dejado confundido y escuchando cosas que no debía escuchar, de seguro que solo eran iluciones y una vez que cerrara los ojos se pasarían al instante. Pero habían sido tan reales, escuchar a Madame Pomfrey y a Hermione decir cosas que según ellas no habían pronunciado. Era todo muy ilógico.

****

Ron se encontró esa tarde caminando hacia el Gran Hall para cenar. Ya recuperado y sintiendose mejor que nunca. La campana aún no había sonado asi que era el único estudiante fuera de clases, algo que lo hizo sonreír.

"Buenas tardes Señor Weasley, un agrado ver que está recuperado." Dijo la profesora McGonagall amablemente cuando Ron pasó por su lado.

**_Claro que tendrá que cumplir castigo._**

****

"Bue-nas tardes." Saludó Ron entrecortadamente. Había sucedido de nuevo, había oído perfectamente a la profesora McGonagal decir que debería cumplir castigo, pero sus labios no se habían movido en ningún momento mas que cuando lo saludó.

La campana sonó y la estampida de alumnos comenzó a correr hacia el Gran Hall, Ron se quedó parado tratando de escuchar de nuevo.

"Hola Ron." Saludó una Hufflepuff de cuarto año. Ron la miró fijamente cuando la escuchó decir o más bien no decir.

**_Mmm_****_, cada día mejor, veo que las prácticas de Quidditch son efectivas._**

****

Había sucedido una vez más y ahora estaba seguro de que no eran ilusiones, no sabía lo que eran. ¿Sentimientos? No. ¿Pensamientos? Mmm.

Volvió a dirigirse al Gran Hall intentando escuchar todo lo que pueda. Pasó por el lado de un grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw y se quedó un rato escuchando.

**_Idiota_**

****

**_Cree que porque es amigo de Harry tiene el derecho a lucirse así_**

****

**_No está mal, ¿me estará mirando a mí?_**

****

Ron estaba desesperado a donde iba lo asechaban los pensamientos de todas las brujas de Hogwarts y algunos pensamientos eran serios, cosas que Ron no querría saber en ninguna ocación. Como por ejemplo: Una Slytherin de séptimo año estaba embarazada de uno sexto año de Hufflepuff y tenía vergüenza y miedo de contarle a sus padres. ¿A qué chico con medio cerebro le gustaría saber eso?

"¿Qué te sucede, Ron? Pareces nervioso." Preguntó Harry una vez que se había sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor.

"No me p-p-asa n-ada, estoy bi-en." Dijo agarrando su tenedor y botándolo una vez más.

"¿Por qué no vuelves a la enfermería? Quizás no está recuperado completamente." Ofreció Hermione mascando su manzana.

**_No vayas, no vayas, no soportaría un día sin ti._**

****

"No." Ron ahora estaba tiritando.

**_GRACIAS A MERLÍN._**

****

"¡¿Por qué no paras un momento, Hermione, quieres?!" gritó Ron descontrolándose completamente y saliendo del Gran Hall en desesperación. No estaba loco, sabía perfectamente que algo raro estaba sucediendo con el pero no se estaba volviendo loco. Había oído a Hermione, había oído a las chicas del grupito de Ravenclaw. Lo había oído todo. No estaba loco, no, no, no. Era real, pero no estaba loco. Vivía en el mundo mágico, todo podía suceder no estaba loco, lo sabía.

Ron pasó una mano por su rostro en un intento de despejar su mente y comenzó a caminar escaleras arriba hacia la  torre de Gryffindor. Quizás era todo una pesadilla, quizás si se dormía amanecería en la enfermería al otro día, si debía probar eso.

Subió las escaleras que daban al dormitorio de los chicos de sexto año intentando respirar normalmente y eliminando cualquier pensamiento relacionado con su 'problema'. Se desvistió y se puso su pijama canturreando para mantener su mente limpia y despejada. Abrió su cama y se cubrió con las mantas respirando hondo.

"Un mal sueño, un mal sueño." Dijo en voz alta antes de dormirse. No estaba loco, era un sueño, una pesadilla, ¿verdad?

****

A/N: HOLA!! Les gustó, claro esta historia está basada en Lo que ellas quieren, con Mel Gibson, pero en estilo Hogwarts, estilo R/HR. Jejeje bueno dejen sus reviews, se los agradecería!!!!!


	2. Resignado

**Lo que las brujas quieren.**

****

**Por: MissIntelligence**

**Capitulo 2: Resignado**

**Disclaimer:**** Harry Potter and related indicia are property of JKRowling and Warner Bros.**

Las oraciones y frases en letra ** _cursiva y negrita (Italic and Bold)  son los pensamientos de las brujas._**

********

Ron despertó a la  mañana siguiente  sintiéndose mucho mejor y lleno de energía. Había tenido la peor pesadilla de todas, pero ya había despertado y todo era normal una vez más. Ahora que lo pensaba dos veces el solo hecho de haber soñado algo así lo hacía sentir estúpido, si alguien lo descubría arruinaría su reputación en pocos días. Era algo de lo que debía olvidarse, borrarlo de su cerebro para siempre.

"Buenos días, ¿te sientes mejor?" preguntó Harry abriendo las cortinas de su cama. "Anoche parecías algo…. Tenso."

"Estoy bien." Dijo Ron simplemente intentando no mirar a Harry directamente a los ojos. 

"¿Bajas a desayunar?"

Ron asintió aún sin mirar a Harry.

Bajaron las escaleras que daban al salón común en silencio y lentamente, Ron tratando de despejar, una vez más, su mente.

"¿Dónde está Hermione?" preguntó el pelirrojo rompiendo el incómodo silencio entre su amigo y el.

"Supongo que ya está desayunando. Tu sabes que se levanta temprano."

Ya que ella no estaba en el salón común, el cuál estaba vacío,  Ron supuso que Harry tenía razón y Hermione ya estaba desayunando o ya esperando en la puerta de la sala de Hechizos al profesor Filtwick para que abriera la puerta, también podría encontrarse en la biblioteca. Era raro estar pensando en donde se encontraba Hermione, cuando era obvio.

"Bueno, me vas a decir que es lo que te sucedía ayer." Dijo Harry haciéndolo parar.

"No me sucedía ni me sucede na-

**_Hmm_****_, no sabía que eran gays._**

****

Una rubia Slytherin pasaba por su lado.

**_Es un buen rumor para empezar_**

****

Ron estaba perplejo.

"¿Ron?" dijo Harry pasando una mano por el frente del rostro de su amigo.

"Harry, dime que tu también lo escuchaste." Rogó Ron en voz ronca.

"¿Escuchar qué?"

"Lo que dijo ella." Dijo Ron apuntando a la rubia que ahora entraba al Gran Hall.

"No dijo nada, Ron." Harry lo miraba preocupado, como si estuviera loco.

"¡Cree que somos gay!"

"¿¡Qué?!"

"Eso fue lo que dijo, ¿No lo oíste?" exclamó Ron, sin creer que su pesadilla se estuviera volviendo realidad.

"No oí nada." 

Ron comenzó a caminar de arriba a bajo de un lado al otro. Se volvió a Harry y lo llevó a una esquina, "Harry, creo que puedo escuchar lo que las chicas piensan."

Harry lo miró seriamente por unos segundos, luego sonrió, "Ron no me tomes el pelo, ¿quieres? Dime la verdad."

"Es la verdad, Harry. Mira." Dijo mirando a un grupo de chicas que pasaba en ese momento por en frente de ellos.

**_Ayy_****_, Harry Potter. ¿Me habré lavado los dientes?_**

****

**_Necesito un novio, ¡ahora! ¿Estarán disponibles?_**

****

"La de castaño claro no tiene muy buena higiene. La morena necesita un novio urgentemente." Recitó Ron.

"Y eso lo sabes porque…." Dijo Harry levantando las cejas.

"Porque eso es lo que están pensando, Harry. Te lo dije puedo escuchar sus pensamientos."

"Ron, creo que necesitas comer algo." Harry terminó la conversación y arrastró a Ron hacia el Gran Hall.

De inmediato localizaron a Hermione, quien leía un libro pacíficamente tomando chocolate caliente en un tazón púrpura, un regalo de su madre. Los dos se dirigieron hacia ella para unírsele.

"Buenos." Saludó Harry sentándose a su lado.

"Hola." Dijo ella sin despegar los ojos de su libro.

"Buenos días." Dijo Ron sentándose en frente de Harry.

**_Concentración Hermione. Aunque está ahí en frente. Concentración dije._**

****

Ron creía que moriría en cualquier segundo. A su alrededor podía escuchar los pensamientos de todas las chicas de Hogwarts, era como estar en un estadio lleno de puras chicas pensando cosas insólitas.

"¿Qué lees, Hermione?" preguntó Harry sin mirarla y mascando su tostada.

**_Justo cuando logro concentrarme, Harry me habla._**

****

"Es un libro sobre la revolución de los seres místicos en el siglo VII"

"Eso es…. Interesante."  Respondió con una sonrisa burlona Harry.

**_Para que preguntas Potter si luego te burlas de mí._**

Ron se sintió mal al oír a Hermione decir-pensar eso. "¿En qué siglo dijiste que sucedió?"

Ella parecía sorprendida al ver el interés que parecía tener, "En el siglo VII."

"¿No es ese el mismo siglo de la revolución de los duendes?" dijo Ron al azar.

Hermione sonrió, "Si. Veo que has repasado, Ron."

**_NO LO CREO, RON WEASLEY ESTÁ TENIENDO UNA CONVERSACIÓN DESENTE CONMIGO._**

****

La campaña sonó en ese instante y se dirigieron al salón de Hechizos, donde los alumnos estaban amontonados en frente de la puerta ya que el profesor Flitwick aún no llegaba. La mayoría decía que como tenía los pies tan cortos le costaba caminar.

"¡Abran paso por favor!" llamó una voz chillona por entremedio de la muchedumbre, "¡Sin pisarme, sin pisarme!"

Por debajo de los alumnos apareció el profesor que con un movimiento de su varita  abrió la puerta del salón. Harry, Ron y Hermione tomaron asiento en sus lugares correspondientes y la clase comenzó.

Ron no podía concentrarse, le estaba tomando el gusto a esto de poder saber lo que corria por las mentes de las chicas, quizás le sería más fácil entenderlas.

"Señor Weasley, podría comenzar a escribir." Llamó el profesor desde su escritorio al ver que Ron no estaba trabajando.

"Lo siento." Ron miró a su tarea. No entendía nada de lo que estaba escrito y no sabía como la completaría para el final de la clase.

**_Los hechizos han estado en el mundo mágico por más de lo que los archivos  no pueden decir, no hay fechas ni escritos._**

****

Ron miró de reojo a Hermione. Estaba concentrada en la tarea, no tenía ni la menor idea de que le estaba dando las respuestas a el. Comenzó a redactarlas con diferentes palabras en su papel, de seguro con la ayuda de Hermione sacaría una calificación alta.**_  Ron escuchaba y luego escribía, mientras miraba a Hermione de reojo no puedo evitar admirar la forma en la cuál se mordía su labio inferior cuando estaba concentrada en algo especial, o como el su cabello brillaba  a la luz del minimo sol que alumbraba el salón. ¿Desde cuando Hermione era tan atractiva? Ron dejó de pensar 'tonterías' cuando la campana sanó._**

"Vamos, Ron." Dijo Harry quién parecía estar ignorando a Hermione por alguna razón.

**_Harry_****_ yo también estoy aquí._**

****

"¿Vienes, Hermione?" preguntó Ron de inmediato al oír su pensamiento.

Ella sonrió, "Claro, tengo que guardar mis cosas antes." Dijo Hermione abriendo su bolso y echando sus pertenencias. "No tienes que esperarme si quieres."

"No te preocupes, te espero."

Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados pero siguió su tarea de guardar sus cosas.

**_¿Por qué tan caballero, Ron?_**

****

"Si te estás preguntando porque me estoy comportando de este modo, tengo solo una respuesta, no lo sé." Balbuceó al oír su pensamiento.

"Es como si hubieras leído mis pensamientos." Dijo ella poniendo su bolso sobre su hombro.

"Algunas veces creo que si lo hago."

**_Ojalá fueras así todos los días_**

****

"Quizás es un lado de mí que no conocías." Dijo Ron.

"Podrías ser así todos los días."

El subió los hombros, "Puede ser, no te prometo nada."

Alcanzaron a Harry quien estaba caminando con Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan, el tema de conversación era obviamente: Quidditch.

**_Oh_****_ no._**

****

"¿Estás bien Hermione?"

Ella asintió mirándolo nuevamente de forma extraña.

Ron debía acostumbrarse a esto, si no lo hacía lo podían descubrir. Quizás no sería tan malo tener este don, quizás sería una aventaja. Aprendería a usar este pequeño poder que el rayo le había proporcionado y quizás llegaría a ser igual de popular que Harry o mucho más.

"Ron, ¿Qué piensas del partido de los Chudley Cannons del domingo?" preguntó Dean.

"Err… que perdieron con dignidad."

Los tres muchachos se echaron a reír. "Ron no puedo creer que tu siendo el mayor fan del equipo no sepas que ganaron el domingo." Chilló Seamus entre carcajadas.

"¿Ganaron?" preguntó Ron atontado.

Hermione lo agarró del brazo murmuró, "¿Estás seguro que estás bien?"

El la miró notando una vez más lo bella que se veía a la luz del sol, "Si."

Ella no parecía muy convencida, "Bien, te veo más tarde, voy a la biblioteca."

Ron asintió y miró como ella caminaba en la dirección contraria.

**_A la biblioteca, donde pertenezco. _**

****

Ron había descubierto una cosa de Hermione. Era una persona que aparentaba tener control de todo, de su vida y estudios. Pero en el fondo era una chica muy insegura y llena de dudas, y el ahora se sentía con la responsabilidad de ayudarla a salir de su pequeño hoyo y expresarse como ella realmente es. También se sentía privilegiado  de saber como ella realmente. Estaba resignado a usar su don como debe ser.

***

A/N: Gracias por todas las reviews!!!! Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, por favor dejen reviews!!!!!


	3. Tierno

**Lo que las brujas quieren.**

****

**Por: MissIntelligence**

**Capitulo 3: Tierno**

**Disclaimer:**** Harry Potter and related indicia are property of JKRowling and Warner Bros.**

Las oraciones y frases en letra ** _cursiva y negrita (Italic and Bold)  son los pensamientos de las brujas._**

********

**_Miseria, la más grande. No puedo creer que me haya descontrolado de esa manera, ahora que voy a hacer._**

****

Ron miró discretamente por arriba de su hombro a la causante de su distracción. Ya estaba algo acostumbrado a escuchar pensamientos ajenos. Esta vez era Hannah Abott, estaba sentada en la mesa de la biblioteca donde habitualmente se sentaban los de Hufflepuff, pero esta vez estaba sola mirando un libro ya que sus ojos no se movían.

**_Odio a las hormonas._**

****

"Er… Hermione, ya vuelvo." Dijo Ron parándose de la mesa dejando a su amiga algo desconcertada. El se dirigió por entremedio de los libreros y mesas hasta la dueña del pensamiento. Se veía destrozada, sus ojos estaban hinchados de, seguramente, tanto llorar y su cara pálida.

"Hola." Saludó Ron.

Ella levantó la vista lentamente y le dio una sonrisa débil, "Hola."

"¿Puedo sentarme?" preguntó Ron sonrojándose, no era muy bueno hablando con chicas.

Ella asintió, "Seguro."

Ron se sentó a su lado buscando las palabras en su mente, tratando de armar una oración que la animara, "¿Te sientes bien?"  Bueno es un chico, no podemos esperar más.

Hannah lo miró unos segundos antes de contestar, "Creo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

El se preguntó como explicarlo, "No tienes buena cara hoy." Ron paró un momento y se dio cuenta de que había sonado mal, "No quiero decir que seas fea, solo que estás un poco pálida."

Ella no dijo una palabra, bajó la vista a sus manos.

"Vamos, dime." Persistió Ron tratando de mirarla a los ojos.

Aún no lo miraba pero parecía estar tomando algo de confianza, "Cometí un error muy grande."

**_Va a creer que soy una cualquiera_**

****

Ron no supo que decir así que la dejó seguir.

"¿Conoces a Ernie Mcmillan?"

"Si."

**_Vamos, Hannah, sácatelo de encima_**

****

"Somos…. Éramos novios." Terminó ella con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"¿Qué sucedió?"

**_Aquí va. Mi vida esta acabada._**

"Tuve un encuentro con uno de Ravenclaw. Ernie nos encontró besandonos." Dijo mirando a Ron por primera vez, "Pero no fue porque yo quisiera, no se que sucedió." Agregó rápidamente.

"Por supuesto, cualquiera comete un error." Sonrió Ron.

Hannah parecía sorprendida, "¿Tu crees?"

"Claro. Somos humanos, todos cometemos errores."

**_No lo creo_**

****

Ella lo miró y sin que Ron tuviera el tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo Hannah lo había abrazado.

"Gracias." Dijo sonrojándose. "Tengo que encontrar a Ernie."

Ron asintió. "Adiós y suerte."

"Adiós."

El no podía creer que había funcionado, había tenido una conversación con una chica y la había consolado. Ese don realmente tenía  algo de utilidad. Se paró y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la mesa en la cuál se encontraba Hermione.

"Ron, eso fue muy tierno." Chilló Hermione ganando una mirada  de odio de Mademe Pince.

"¿Cómo? ¿Lo oíste?"

"No fue mi intención. Fui a buscar un libro y escuché sin querer." Explicó Hermione abriendo un libro y leyendo el índice. "En todo caso, creo que Hannah se sentía mucho mejor."

"Espero que sí." Dijo Ron.

****

Ron comenzó a subir las escaleras de mármol esa noche luego de cenar. Harry estaba en práctica de Quidditch y Hermione había decidido hacer una nueva visita a la biblioteca ya que ella decía que en las noches estaba mucho mas tranquila y era más fácil concentrarse, así es que Ron se encontraría solo por un buen rato. Los pasillos estaban vacíos, el sol ya estaba escondido y la luna ocupaba su lugar. Varios retratos conversaron con Ron creyendo que el los estaba escuchando, pero la verdad era que estaba cansado de escuchar a todo el mundo, solo quería dormir y no pensar ni escuchar los pensamientos de nadie más hasta la mañana siguiente. Tuvo que esquivar una escalera que cambió de lugar antes de que pudiera subir por ella por lo que su camino a la torre de Gryffindor se hizo doblemente largo, algo que a Ron no le hizo mucha risa.

Cuando al fín llegó al salón común descubrió que Harry lo estaba esperando y no tenía muy buena cara.

"¿Qué sucedió contigo?" preguntó Harry mirando su reloj de pulsera.

"Una escalera cambió de lugar y tuve que dar la vuelta. Yo pensé que estabas en práctica." Respondió Ron rápidamente.

"Estaba, pero terminamos mas temprano. Además quería preguntarte algo." Murmuró Harry arrastrando a Ron hacia un sillón. "Escuché a Alicia decirle a Angelina que tu habías actuado de galán hoy con Hannah Abott, ¿es verdad?"

"Si, pero ¿cómo se enteraron?"

"Alicia dijo que…" Harry hizo una pausa y tomó un poco de aire y prosiguió, "Hannah le había contado a Carmen Stevens y ella se lo dijo a Padma Patil  y ella se lo dijo a su hermana Parvati, ella se lo dijo a Lavender y Alicia lo escuchó de Eloise Midgen."

"Wow, como corren las noticias." Dijo Ron sin saber si sentirse halagado o con temor.

"Y lo peor no es eso, Alicia dijo que todas creía que lo que habías hecho era muy…. 'tierno'." Dijo Harry marcando la última palabra con un tono femenino.

"¿Y eso es… malo?" preguntó Ron atontado.

"No lo sé."

Ron subió al dormitorio de los chicos con la cabeza a punto de explotar, Harry parecía encontrar completamente escandaloso lo que el había hecho con Hannah Abott, aunque el creía que había sido por pena.

Abrió las cortinas de su cama y se lazó dentro de ella cerrando los ojos y durmiéndose profundamente, dejando todo pensamiento para algún otro momento. 

****

A la mañana siguiente Ron se encontró caminando por uno de los tantos pasillos de Hogwarts hacia el salón de Transfiguración con Hermione y Harry a  su lado. Harry parecía un poco mas tranquilo con respecto a la sorpresiva popularidad de Ron y Hermione parecía estar de lo más entusiasmada con el cambio. 

Al dar vuelta la esquina Ron se vio cara a cara con Ernie y Hannah conversando muy animadamente. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de que Ron la estaba mirando dio una sonrisa y con la mano saludó entuciásticamente, "Hola, Ron."

"Hola." Saludó el de la misma forma.

"Hola Hannah, hola Ernie." Dijo Hermione por su lado. "Ron, es genial, están juntos de nuevo."

Ron sonrió. Siguieron caminando y se encontraron con un tumulto en una intersección entre dos pasillos, al parecer dos clases venían en direcciones opuestas y al colisionar habían causado un taco de gente.

"Genial." Murmuró Harry sarcásticamente.

Los tres amigos se pararon en la fila que avanzaba hacia el pasillo de el salón de la profesora McGonagall, los que salían del pasillo pasaban por su lado muy apretados. Cuatro chicas pasaron seguidamente.

**_¡Ron Weasley! Que tierno._**

****

"Hola, Ron." Saludó la dueña del pensamiento haciendo que la fila parara.

"¡Vamos apúrate yo también quiero saludarlo!" gritó una chica por detrás.

"Hola, Ronnie."

"Hello, Ron."

"Hola"

"Buenas Tardes."

Ron estaba mareado de tanto saludos y de saludar tanto y lo más gracioso era que eran solo chicas.

**_Hmm_****_ tanto interés en nuestro a migo pelirrojo por aquí me pone algo celosa. Control, Hermione._**

****

Ron se dio la vuelta para mirar a Hermione.

Ella lo miró de vuelta.

Ron sonrió al repetir en su cabeza lo que había escuchado.

"¡Ron!" gritó una voz femenina por detrás. Era Hannah. "Ron, quiero agradecerte, me diste la suficiente confianza para hablar con Ernie y, adivina…. Hemos vuelto."

"Bueno, me alegro mucho." Dijo Ron algo incómodo.

**_Que caballero_**

****

Hannah se puso en puntas de pie y besó la mejilla de Ron. "Nos vemos."

**_Ayy_****_.._****_ ¡HANNAH ABOTT! Estas con Ernie, aunque su mejilla es tan suave…._**

****

Ron se sonrojó por milésima ves en ese día.


	4. Admiradoras en Naranjo

**Lo que las brujas quieren.**

****

Por: MissIntelligence 

****

**Capitulo 4: Admiradoras en naranjo.**

****

Ron Weasley nunca pensó que las cosas llegarían al punto en el cuál estaban. No sabía si asustarse o sentirse halagado, si gritar o reír cada vez que una chica se le acercaba. Su popularidad había crecido inmensamente en pocos días e incluso se rumoreaba que había grupo de chicas menores que él estaban preparando una agrupación de admiradoras, con mercancía y distintivos, todo porque había ayudado a Hannah Abott una vez. Hermione tenía la teoría de que están todas consternadas en cuanto al comportamiento de Ron que se sienten protegidas y en un mundo donde los chicos las entienden, cuando la realidad es que solo es Ron quién podía escuchar los pensamientos de las chicas.

En una clase muy aburrida y larga de Historia de la Mágia, el Weasley en cuestión hace su mejor esfuerzo para concentrarse en el profesor fantasma que intentaba dictar la clase, sin dejar que los miles de pensamientos de las chicas que lo rodeaban interrumpieran los suyos propios. Tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta de que alguien lo llamaba.

"Señor Weasley."

Ron parpadeó un par de veces para enfocar una vez más su visión, "¿Si?"

El profesor Binns se ajustó los lentes, "Espero que esté prestando atención y tomando notas, quiero buenos resultados en los exámenes finales."

Ron miró a su pergamino que descasaba sin una gota de tinta sobre su escritorio, volvió a mirar al profesor y asintió torpemente ganando una pequeña risita de Harry.

**_Después soy yo la que tiene que prestarle las notas._**

****

Ron miró de reojo a Hermione quién movía su pluma rápidamente por su pergamino sin levantar la vista y sin perderse ni una palabra del profesor. Se acercó a su oído y murmuró.

"No te preocupes, no te pediré tus notas."

Hermione frunció el ceño.

**_Eso está por verse_**

****

Ron levantó las cejas en sorpresa. No confiaba en él.

Alguien le tocó el hombro. Era Parvati. Ron se dio vuelta en su asiento para enfrentar a la chica.

"Puedes ocupar mis notas." Dijo pasándole un montón de pergaminos. Ron se sonrojó pero aceptó los papeles.

"Gracias." Se volvió a Hermione, "Ahora no necesito tu notas." Dijo volviéndose un poco y sonriendo a Parvati.

**_Respira hondo Parvati. ¡AY! SONRIÓ._**

****

Hermione negó con la cabeza en desacuerdo, o mas bien en celos.

**_Parvati le puede pasar todas las notas que quiera, no son ni la mitad de exactas que las mías._**

Ron asintió, estaba de acuerdo con Hermione.

"Ron, esto me da miedo. Mira a esa Hufflepuf mirandote." Dijo Harry con voz temblorosa a Ron apuntando a una mesa a su lado. En ella una chica con una sola ceja y bolsas bajo sus ojos sonreía coquetamente a Ron. El solo apartó la vista y evitó el escuchar sus pensamientos, aunque en ella no quedaba mucho de chica.

La campana sonó y los tres amigos se dirigieron al Gran Hall para cenar.

Todas las chicas sonreían a Ron, aunque varias lo insultaban secretamente.

**_Inútil_**

****

**_Idiota_**

****

El solo les dirigió una sonrisa.

"¿Cómo lo haces, Ron? Necesito la receta." Dijo Harry sin aviso pasando una mano por su cabello dejándolo aún mas despeinado

"No hay receta amigo, es... magnetismo animal."dijo Ron dando una palmada a Harry en un hombro.

**_Si el tiene magnetismo animal yo soy la chica mas sexy del colegio._**

****

Hermione.

"Magnetismo animal." Repitió Harry pensativo.

"Creo que es mejor que busques una definición mas adecuada para tu... suerte, Ron." Alegó Hermione algo molesta.

"Déjame pensar..." buscando alguna palabra que tuviera tal efecto en Hermione que no pudiera responder, "Que soy un chico sexy y muy sensual."

Ella se sonrojó.

**_Afirmativo_**

****

Ron se aguantó las ganas de gritar y solo sonrió sin dejar de caminar. 

Al llegar al Gran Hall se sentaron a comer en sus puestos de costumbre sin entablar una conversación inmediata. Harry perecía estar pensando muy seriamente en algo que solo el sabía y Hermione aún estaba sonrojada e intentando controlar su vergüenza.

"Ron." Llamó Parvati que estaba sentada unos asientos mas allá, "¿Te sirvieron mis notas?"

"Si, gracias."

Hermione volvió a fruncir el ceño.

**_Ay, ¡Parvati la reina de las notas!_**

****

"Infantil." Murmuró Ron.

"¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó Hermione.

"Nada."

"¿Cómo que nada? Te escuché decir algo." Dijo ella cruzando sus brazos.

"No he dicho nada, Hermione."

"Yo te oí."

"No todo lo que digo es sobre ti, Hermione." Dijo Ron ahora perdiendo la paciencia.

Ella abrió la boca en furia, "¡Pero lo que dijiste ahora era sobre MÍ, Ronald Weasley!"

"¡Cómo sabes si no me escuchaste!"

Hermione se paró de un salto, "¡Claro que escuché, dijiste que era infantil!"

"¡Si escuchaste para que preguntas!" gritó Ron saltando igualmente de su silla.

Hermione cerró su boca y Ron vio como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y comenzaban a brillar a la luz del fuego, el dolor marcado como una estaca claramente destacable. Todo el Gran Hall estaba observándolos, Ron no tenía el corazón para decir nada más.

**_Pregunto porque me importa lo que pienses de mí_**

****

Con una última mirada, Hermione dio media vuelta y salió del Gran Hall sin decir ni una palabra a nadie.

Ron se volvió a sentar, perplejo. El Gran Hall se mantuvo en silencio por dos minutos incómodos para el pelirrojo en cuestión, hasta que los murmullos y las risas comenzaron a llenar nuevamente el espacio. Ron se relajó un poco en su silla pensando en Hermione.

"Se te pasó un poco la mano." Dijo Harry quién durante el argumento había salido de su estado pensativo para apreciar el espectáculo.

Ron levantó una mano para pararlo, "Ni me lo digas."

"Ron." Dijo una voz tímida a un lado de el. Una chica morena y de ojos oscuros que llevaba una polera naranja amarrada alrededor de la cintura estaba parada a un lado de él muy sonrojada. "Soy Pola Richardson, de Hufflepuff."

"Hola... Pola."

La cara de Pola se iluminó al oír el saludo, "Hola." Repitió sonrojándose aún más. Ron la miraba expectante esperando que digiera algo o pensara algo.

**_¿Qué le digo? ¿Qué le digo? ¿A qué vine? Ah si..._**

****

"Bueno yo venía en representación de un grupo de chicas."

Ron parecía confundido, "¿Grupo?"

"Si, disculpa no te había explicado, te queríamos pedir tu autorización para hacer un pequeño grupo de admiradoras, de tñi por supuesto."

"Un club de admiradoras.... ¿De mí? ¿Qué tengo de especial? No he hecho nada de extraordinario."

"Claro que si, nos comprendes completamente."

"Solo ayudé a Hannah y unas cuantas chicas más."

"Y eso es lo que te hace especial, ¿Nos dejas hacer el grupo?"

Ron creía que era absurdo aunque por otro lado nadie nunca había hablado de un club de admiradoras de Harry Potter. "Está bien, ¿Cómo se llaman?"

"Admiradoras en Naranjo." Dijo apuntando con timidez al cabello de Ron. "Gracias." Y se fue saltando hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff donde un grupo pequeño de chicas no solo de esa casa estaban agrupadas muy nerviosas esperando a Pola. 

Ella pareció comunicarles la noticia y todas saltaron.

Ron movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, todo era muy loco, todo incluso lo que estaba pasando con Hermione.

****

****

**_Dejen reviews, por favor! Disculpen por las demoras!_**

****

****

****

****


	5. Lo siento

**Lo que las Brujas quieren.**

****

**Por: MissIntelligence**

**Capitulo 5: Lo siento**

********

No podía apartar sus ojos de ella, el saber lo que estaba pensando era muy dolorozo para siquiera analizarlo. Sabía perfectamente que Hermione no le iba a hablar hasta que el se disculpara personalmente, hasta que se comportara como un hombre, maduramente. Pero para Ron eso era muy dificil, por un lado estaba su orgullo, y por el otro las ganas de volver a oír la voz de Hermione no solo sus pensamientos. Era una decisión difícil de tomar. Él se mordió el labio en frustración mientras miraba a la bruja frente a él, estaba de una manera imnotizado por sus movimientos, como movía la pluma sobre el pergamino y como hacía de vez en cuando una pausa para asegurarse que lo que estaba escribiendo estaba correcto. ¿Qué le sucedía? Era solo Hermione, la misma chica que había conocido en el Hogwarts Express cuatro años atrás, ¿Por qué de la noche a la mañana le parecía la chica más hermosa e interesante de todo Hogwarts? Ahora estaba notando cosas sobre ella que nunca antes habían sido relevantes para él, claro, ahora podía escuchar sus pensamientos y aunque sabía que en parte era ese poder lo que lo había ayudado a comprenderla mejor también sabía que se debía a esta nueva luz que se había posado arriba de Hermione, mostrándola tal como es.

"¿Ron?"

No se movió.

"Tierra llamando a Ronald Weasley."

"¿Ah?"

"Ron, ¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Harry moviendo una de sus manos por en frente de el rostro de Ron en un intento de llamarle la atención. Ron reaccionó luego de unos segundos.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué sucede?" repitió Harry.

"Estaba pensando…. Sobre lo que sucedió con Hermione."

Harry pareció aguantar las ganas de reír, no hacía un muy buen trabajo, "Tu sabes como es Hermione…. Es muy sensible."

"Pero yo…. La insulté de alguna manera." Dijo Ron.

Harry se acercó a su amigo y murmuró, "Tu no hiciste nada, es el SPM."

Ron lo miró de reojo sin atreverse a mirarlo derechamente, "¿SPM?"

"Sindrome Pre-Menstrual."

"Harry… no es un tema del que me gusta hablar."

"Está comprobado."

"¿Por quién?"

"Por…." Harry pareció pensar, "Por los chicos de quinto año de Hogwarts. Ya verás que cuando ese…. 'periodo' se acabe Hermione volverá solita a hablarte. Confía en mí."

Ron hiso una cara de desagrado.

"Confía en mí." Repitió su amigo.

****

Esa tarde Ron se encotró rodeado por un grupo de chicas que chillaban y gritaban en alegría, contándole sus poblemas y los últimos chismes del minuto. Todo eso para Ron era fastidiante y se encontraba molesto e incómodo. Varias chicas habían pedido su autógrafo y él aceptó dibujando un par de rayas ya que no tenía una firma definitiva, claro que eso no les importó a sus admiradoras. Si no era poco con sus voces Ron también se estaba volviendo loco con sus pensamientos que eran incluso mucho mas perturbantes que sus propias palabras.

**_A  ver Ron Weasley, que tenemos debajo de esos pantalones._**

****

Ron dirigió su atención a una chica de baja estatura y de pelo castaño que estaba mirando muy curiosamente los pantalones del pelirojo en cuestión. Ron se sonrojó pero no se movió estaba más que orgulloso de lo que ocultaban sus pantalones.

**_Si me escabullo por detrás de esas chicas podré agarrarle el trasero._**

****

Ron saltó al oír eso, no sabía quién lo había pensado asi que se alejó del grupo algunos centímetros mirando hacia todos lados agarrando inconcientemente su trasero con una mano.

"¿Sucede algo, Ron?" sonrió Pola quién había aparecido delante de él.

"Todo bien." Dijo Ron sacando la mano de su trasero.

**_¡Aquí vamos!_**

****

Él salto al sentir una mano que le agarraba su aprte posterior, pelliscandolo, "¡AHH!"

"¿Ron?" Pola tenía una expresión preocupada. Vió que Ron se agarraba el trasero, "¿Quién le pelliscó el trasero? ¡Eso está prohibido en el Club!"

"Yo me largo de aquí." Dijo Ron tomando unos pasos hacía atrás y luego corriendo pasillo abajo a toda velocidad.

Todas esas chicas estaban algo  locas, no podía negar que le gustaba la atención que le brindaban diariamente pero también era una gran responsabilidad el tener que guardar tantos secretos como también era un bodrio el tener que escuchar los chismes de la semana, pero esas chicas lo hacían todo por una razón: Confiaban en él. Ron sabía que era la primera vez que tantas chicas se podían identificar con un chico de tal manera que este las comprendiera completamente, que siempre supiera lo que ella quieren, esa era razón de su fama, de su tan repentina fama. Ron estaba muy consiente de que una vez que este poder se desvaneciera, si alguna vez lo hacía, toda esa fama desaparecería tan rápido como llegó.

**_Oh no, ignoralo. La frente siempre en alto._**

****

Ron paró de correr al ver que Hermione, quién seguía enojada con él, se acercaba caminando por el mismo pasillo que él con algunos libros abrazados en su pecho y mirando al piso.

**_No lo mires a los ojos._**

****

Él se quedó parado sin mover un pelo esperando que llegara a su lado.

**_Ignoralo, ignoralo. Que le duela._**

****

"¿Hermione?" Intentó Ron una vez que Hermione caminaba a su altura.

**_Uy, ignoralo, ignorar a Ron Weasley hasta la eternidad._**

****

"Hermione, por favor, no me puedes ignorar para siempre." Alegó Ron tomandola de un brazo y obligandola a que lo mirara a los ojos. Ron respiró profundamente, "Lo siento."

**_Trágame tierra, Ron Weasley se está disculpando nuevamente. No, no hay cerdos volando afuera… aún._**

****

"No soy un monstruo, Hermione. Sé que te hice sentir mal sin razón y es por eso que te debo una disculpa."

Ella parpadeó un par de veces, **_¿Lo perdono? ¿Lo mando a la mierda? ¿Me lanzo a sus brazos? ¿Lo beso? No, lo perdono pero no lo beso. _**"Está bien, olvídalo."

Ron asintió, "¿Quires hablar?"

"¿De que?"

"De la pelea que tuvimos, creo que sería bueno que lo discutiéramos civilizadamente."

**_¡Una conversación seria con Ron por segunda vez no suena tan mal!_**

****

"Bueno, sigueme." Y ella comenzó a caminar camino al lugar preferido de Hermione: La biblioteca de Hogwarts. Ron destestaba ese lugar con toda su alama, no había lugar más lugubre, apagado y aburrido que la biblioteca del colegio, en especial porque le recordaba que tenía que hacer la tarea de pociones para el Lunes.

"¿Tiene que ser en la biblioteca, Hermione?"

"Es un lugar muy tranquilo y se puede conversar sin interrupciones." Argumentó ella doblando en una esquina y abriendo una puerta que reveló las numeradas repiazas de el lugar de estudio más concurrido por la bruja en cuestión.

Ron suspiró derrotado por Hermione y la siguió por entre las mesas hasta la más alejada de todas. Hermione tomó asiento y Ron frente a ella.

"Entonces…" dijo ella en una forma de comenzar la conversación.

"Entonces… ¿No tienes hambre?" dijo Ron sacando un paquete de Flinchies, un nuevo dulce, él sabía perfectamente que lo había hecho porque no sabía que decir.

"Ron, no puedes comer en la biblioteca y lo sabes."

Ron se encogió de hombros, "Madame Pince no está mirando, además esta es la mesa más alejada no se dará cuenta."

"Guárdalos, además esos Flich-como se llamen te dejan con mal aliento."

"¿Y? ¿Estás pensando en besar a alguien de casualidad?" dijo él casualmente sin darse cuenta de lo que decía.

**_¿Qué?_**

****

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, "De seguro que te gustaría saber."

"Si, la verdad que si me gustaría." Estaban coqueteando y lo sabían, pero ninguno de los dos estaba sonrojado.

"Quizás te hago saber uno de estos días." Respondió Hermione sonriendo.

"Si… quizás." Dijo Ron metiéndose un Flinchie en la boca. "Bueno la cosa es que lo siento mucho y que no volverá a suceder."

Hermione asintió, "¿Y que cuentas?"

"Que… varias chicas me acosan y que una de ella me agarró el trasero, lo de siempre tu sabes."

**_¡¿Qué?! Alguien se me adelantó. _Hermione levantó las cejas. "Ah, que interesante."**

Ron rió pícaramente, "La chica lo encontró interesante también."

**_Hmmm pícaro_**

****

"¿Y por qué te acosan tanto?" preguntó Hermione inocentemente, sacándo un mechon de cabello de su cara.

"Seguramente porque soy una bestia sexual." Respondió Ron ausentemente comiendo Flinchies.

**_Si, seguro Ron… Y EL GANADOR DEL EGO MAS GRANDE ES…¡RON WEASLEY!_**

****

"No, te pregunto de veras, ¿Por qué te acosan?"

"¿No crees que ser una bestia sexual no es suficiente excusa para acosarme?"

"Está bien, está bien."

**_Algunas cosas nunca cambian._**

****

****

**NOTA: SIENTO MUCHO LA DEMORA, DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR!**

****


	6. Error

**Lo que las Brujas quieren.**

****

**Capitulo 6: Error.**

A/N: OK, para todos lo que han leído mi historia 'Depresión', sabrán perfectamente la razón de mi retraso.

***

Ron sentía que estaba viviendo en un mundo paralelo. Todo era tan diferente al pasado y el futuro se veía brillante para el, ahora, chico más popular de Hogwarts. Qué chico no querría ser acosado por docenas de chicas al mismo tiempo, Ron estaba pasando el mejor momento de su vida, todo por el rayo que casi lo mata.

Había estado pasando mucho más tiempo con Hermione y Harry, pero en especial con la chica de pelo castaño y ojos marrones. Ella tenía el poder de cautivarlo con solo mirarlo por unos breves minutos. Ron se maravillaba al exquisito brillo de sus labios y no podía apartar la vista de sus ojos oscuros que  se movían tan elegantemente al leer. Sus pequeños risos que formaban su cabello caían sobre su rostro como cascadas y sus curvas la hacían irresistible. Todo el que escuchara esta descripción  no relacionaría a la chica del párrafo con Hermione Granger. Ron tenía el poder, no solo de escuchar lo que pensaba, pero de ver a la verdadera criatura que se escondía detrás de libros y pergaminos la mayoría del tiempo. De hecho se sentía muy privilegiado ya que estaba claro que si no hubiera sido por su nuevo poder nunca hubiera logrado esa conexión con Hermione.

Ahora mismo, nuestro personaje en cuestión, se encontraba en la biblioteca, en la última mesa para ser más especifico. Hermione no había levantado la vista de su trabajo por algún tiempo y su pluma se movía rápidamente sobre el pergamino haciendo un sonido hipnotizante para el pelirojo en frente de ella. Para Ron era uno de esos momentos cuando te das cuenta de las cosas buenas que te dá la vida.

**_¿Por qué me mira tanto? Tendré algo en la cara. _Hermione pasó una mano por su rostro, al mismo tiempo mirando a Ron de reojo.**

"No tienes nada." Aseguró Ron sin darese cuenta de lo que decía. Hermione levantó la cabeza enseguida.

"¿Qué?" Sus ojos se abrieron anchamente.

"Tu cara, está bien." Dijo Ron aún sin caer en cuenta de que estaba cometiendo un error.

"Si lo sé, solo lo estaba pen-" el resto de sus palabars se perdieron en murmuros inaudibles pero algo en su expresión indicaba que estaba pensando profundamente.

"Es que te ví pasando tu mano por tu rostro." Sonrió él finalmente recordando su poder. Hermione no apartó sus ojos de los de Ron por un segundo. Luego se encongió de hombros y comenzó a guardar sus cosas en su bolso. Al terminar, ella y Ron salieron de la biblioteca y se dirijieron al Gran Hall.

"¿Dónde está Harry?" preguntó Hermione una vez uqe le silencio que se había formado le resultaba incómodo.

"Práctica de Quidditch. Le están dando duro."

"Me imagino. Angelina es muy estricta como capitana del equipo." Rió Hermione.

**_Otra escusa para pasar más tiempo conmigo._**

****

"Bueno eso significa que tendremos que dirvertirnos solos mientras practica." Dijo Ron sonriendo ampliamente a Hermione, esta vez sin sonrojarse.

**_Eso es lo que estaba pensando._**

****

"Supongo." Respondió Hermione al doblar la esquina que daba al Gran Hall. **_¡Oh no!_**

****

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Ron.

Hermione apuntó hacia delante sin decir una palabra. En la puerta del Hall había un grupo de chicas cubriendo cada centímetro de la entrada al salón. Ron sabía al igual que Hermione quienes eran.

"Tus _admiradoras." Dijo Hermione remarcando la última palabra con un tono de desagrado. "¿Es que no te dejan en paz?"_

Ron se encongió de hombros, "Soy irresistible."

**_Aquí vamos otra vez… _"¡Ron, por favor, deja de pensar que esa es la razón!" exclamó Hermione tomando un paso adelante, impidiéndole la pasada. "Tienen que tener otra escusa."**

"Escucha, no sé porque me siguen, esa es la verdad. Todo pasó muy rápido." Mintió Ron, sintiendose culpable. Ella entrecerró sus ojos y lo estudió intensamente por unos segundos.

**_Mentiroso… cree que me lo tregué. Aquí hay gato encerrado._**

****

"¿Hay algo que me quieras decir, Ron?" respiró ella con paciencia, "¿Te ha sucedido algo?"

Él se comenzó a desesperar, "Es la verdad, no sé que sucedió. De la noche a la mañana me empesaron a seguir." Dijo estudiando el suelo.

**_¿Por qué me mientes? Confía en mí, una última oportunidad._**

****

"¿Estás seguro?" Los ojos de Hermione escaneaban los de Ron con determinación, intentando encontrar una pisca de culpa.

**_Dime la verdad, por favor._**

****

"Hermione-" Ron tomó aire, "Es la verdad."

**_No._**

****

"Tengo que irme." Anunció Hermione, cediendole el paso a Ron y caminando en la dirección contraria.

Ella sabía. Sabía que había algo fuera de lo común en él y no la culpaba. Por  muy culpable que se sintiera no soportaría que ella supiera la verdad. Este poder le había dado mucho beneficios y hasta el momento nada negativo. Quería mantenerlo de esa manera.

"¡Ron!" Llamó una voz por su espalda.

Ron se dio media vuelta. "Harry."

"Al fín te encuentro." Dijo respirando entrecortadamente. Estaba vestido en sus túnicas de Quidditch, tenía manchas de barro en el rostro y su pelo empapado de sudor se le pegaba en la frente. Apoyó las manos en sus rodillas y se tomó unos segundos para recuperarse. "¿Qué le pasa a Hermione?"

"¿Me buscabas para preguntarme eso?"

Harry negó con la cabeza, "No." Y metió la mano en su bolsillo y lo revolvió hasta encontrar un papel arrugado. Se lo pasó a Ron.

Él lo abrió con cuidado para no rasgarlo ya que estaba muy gastado. Era una página de la revista _Todo Quidditch_. El titulo leía: _¡Debut al estilo Nimbus!,_ Ron dirigió su mirada a Harry, "¿Qué es esto?"

Su amigo pareció molesto, "Lee el artículo."

Ron volvió su atención al párrafo que estaba escrito en el papel. Leía:

**_¡Debut al estilo Nimbus!_**

****

_Como olvidar la primera vez que debutó en las tiendas alrededor del mundo mágico la, ahora, antigua marca 'Estrella Fugaz'. Ese fue uno de los momentos donde pesamos que nada las podía superar, pero estabamos esquivocados. Superando la potencia de la 'Saeta de Fuego' o la rapidez de una 'Nimbus 2000' debuta en las tiendas este mes la nueva 'NIMBUS 3000.' Con un nuevo diseño aerodinámico y mango ajustable a la mano de el dueño, esta nueva escoba arrasará con todo._

_Los especialistas esperan vender más de 50.000 ejemplares en menos de una semana a los equipos oficiales de Quidditch en Londres, París, Roma y algunas partes de Latinoamérica. El costo de esta escoba no ha sido revelado aún, por lo que se puede deducir, no estará al alcanse de los fanáticos hasta que la demanda se suavise._

La boca de Ron llegaba hasta el suelo. "¡Merlín mío!" aún con la boca abierta le dirigió a Harry una sonrisa mostrando cada uno de sus dientes. Harry parecía aún más impresionado con la noticia, tenía los puños cerrados y parecía tener ganas de ir al baño de los nervios. "¡Más rápida que una Saeta de Fuego!"

Harry asintió aún sonriendo, "¡Así es!"

Rpn volvió a hecharle un vistazo al arrugado artículo de revista, sin poder creerlo. En una esquina había una fotografía de la tienda _Todo Quidditch_ con un gran cartel en la puerta que leía: _NIMBUS 3000 ¡muy pronto!_

"¿Crees que McGonagall nos conseguiría un par para el equipo de Gryffindor?" preguntó Harry pegando un saltito.

Ron lo dudaba, "¿Por qué crees que lo haría?"

"Bueno ella me regaló mi _ ya-en-el-mas-allá_ Nimbus 2000."

Ron se encogió de hombros, "Eso lo hizo porque tu no tenías una escoba y porque sabía que tus tíos no te comprarían una." La expresión de Harry cambió a decepción.

"Tienes razón. Me voy a dar una ducha." Se dio media vuelta y desapareción murmurando palabras de lamento.

Una _Nimbus 3000._

El sueño de todos los fanáticos de Quidditch. La razón de vivir de algunos y la razón para comenzar a ahorrar para otros.

Pero algo extraño sucedió. Los pensamientos de Ron cambiaron radicalmente en un par de segundos, dejando a la ,ahora, vieja noticia de la escoba y fueron remplazados por un par de ojos marrones.

Hermione.

Se le había olvidado que, una vez más, habían tenido un argumento. Se le había olvidado que sospechaba que algo no andaba bien con él. Se le habí aolvidado que estaba apunto de descubrir su secreto.

Por mucho más que trataba de sacar la imagen de los ojos de Hermione de su mente, por más que trataba de borrarle no podía, era en vano. Sus pensamientos eran tan vivídos que le era posible sentir el agradable aroma a manzanas del cabello de Hermione. Podía sentir su piel al rozar su mano.

Debía decirle la verdad. Debía confiar en ella.

Todos estos nuevo sentimientos lo estaban confundiendo, pero sabía que si no confesaba su secreto las consecuencias serían… no muy agradables, sobre todo si vienen de Hermione y Ron no soportaría estar enojado con ella por orgullo.

Todo era muy infantil y él lo sabía, pero lo había ayudado demasiado en cuanto a popularidad. Esa era una de las cosas que no estaba dispuesto a perder. Por primera vez en su vida era algo más que _otro Weasley_. Por primera vez en su vida era envidiado por otros chicos y no por el dinero que tuviera, sino por lo que _él_ era, por la _sabiduría _que tenía con respecto a las chicas.

Podía confiar en ella.

Era un riego que debía tomar.

***

Dejen reviews!


	7. La Bruja más Inteligente de Hogwarts

**Lo que las Brujas Quieren.**

**_Capitulo 7_****: La Bruja Más Inteligente de Hogwarts.**

**_Por_****: MissIntelligence.**

****

**"D**iez puntos menos para Gryffindor." Bramó el Profesor Snape a sus alumnos, su rostro arrugándose en furia. Neville parecía al borde de las lágrimas y Parvati se había tapado los oído con sus manos. "Son todos unos inútiles."

La mano de Hermione se estiró rápidamente hacia arriba. Snape le dirigió una mirada de desprecio, "¡¿Qué?!" Gritó. Hermione no pareció afectada por la usual violencia de su profesor de Pociones.

"Creo que juzgó mal la respuesta de Dean." Dijo lenta pero tranquilamente al furioso energúmeno frente a ella. Snape levantó las cejas, sus labios apretados. Hermione prosiguió, "Creo que si bien no describió correctamente el uso de los colmillos de dragón, se puede rescatar que tiene usos múltiples. Algunos aún no son descubiertos. Creo que ha sido injusto."

 Snape parpadeó un par de veces.

"Lo que usted _crea_ no me interesa en lo más mínimo." Dijo sonriendo malévolamente. Hermione, una vez más, mantuvo una expresión tranquila y segura.

"Per-

"NADA de 'peros', otros diez puntos menos para Gryffindor. Por faltarme el respeto, Señorita Granger."

**_Desgraciado…Amargado sexual… _**

****

Ron dio un pequeño salto al oír a Hermione _pensar de esa forma. "Tranquila." Murmuró en su oído, intentando calmarla. Ella le dirigió una mirada extraña._

"Estoy tranquila, Ron." Suspiró mirándolo de reojo aún resentida por su última riña.

Snape dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su escritorio donde recogió su varita. La agitó de mala gana y en el pizarrón apareció una receta, al parecer muy complicada. "Quiero que copien esta receta. Procuren anotar cada detalle. La prepararemos la próxima clase." Ordenó a la clase y cuando nadie se movió gritó, "¡¿Qué esperan?!"

**_No me sorprendería si estuviera con el Síndrome Menstrual. _**Hermione sonrió a su propio pensamiento. Ron apoyó su mentón sobre su mano y sonrió a su amiga de oreja a oreja.

"Ron, ¿Qué tenemos después de almuerzo?" Preguntó Harry desconcentradamente, haciendo garabatos con su pluma sobre su pergamino.

"Adivinación." Respondió volviendo su cabeza. "Pronto sabremos la fecha y cause de tu próxima muerte."

Harry  rodó sus ojos desesperadamente, y murmuró algo que sonó como _'Viejo fraude' ._

**_Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac…_**

****

**_Necesito un manicure._**

****

**_¡Tengo que ir al baño!_**

****

Ron, poco a poco y con mucha dedicación había logrado mantener una disciplina sobre su cerebro y sobre su nuevo poder, de modo que escuchaba solo lo que deseaba escuchar y cuando lo deseaba.

Al terminar de escribir la extensa receta, Ron soltó su pluma sobre su pergamino suavemente y pasó una mano por su cabello. Hermione escribía rápidamente, produciendo un sonido raspante sobre  la base del pergamino. Eran tan hipnotizante como el color de su cabello…

**_Que deje de mirarme… que no me mire, ay que incómodo. _**E, inconscientemente, llevó su mano a su cabeza, alisando su tumultuoso cabello.

Ron apartó la mirada al mismo tiempo que la campana resonaba por el castillo. Tomando sus cosas rápidamente  y guardándolas desordenadamente en su bolso. "Estoy muerto de hambre."

**_Que novedad. Esto responde a todas mis dudas, piensas con el estómago, tu cerebro está 'vacante'…¡Ja! Ya me imagino a una araña buscando casa, la cabeza de Ron sería perfecta, claro que se moriría del susto… _**Hermione levantó las cejas e hizo una mueca. **_Er_**_—¿_****_Por qué estoy pensando en estas cosas?, concentración Hermione. Artimancia, a-r-i-t-m-a-n-c-i-a, números, eso es._****

****

Ron arrugó la nariz, era muy extraño oír las cosas que podía llegar a pensar. Era extraño pensar que Hermione Granger, la persona más inteligente que Ron había conocido, pudiera llegar a pensar cosas tan…_'poco serias'**,**_ arruinaba completamente su imagen de intelectual, lo que iba perfectamente con él. Ron sonrió al pensar en ello.

"Nos vemos." Se despidió Hermione al llegar al pasillo que daba a las salas de Artimancia no sin antes mirar a Ron de reojo extrañamente. Ron y Harry siguieron de largo camino a la torre donde estaba la hostigosa sala de Adivinación. Juntos subieron la escalera de la puertecilla y  tomaron asiento en su lugar de costumbre, lejos de la Profesora Trelawney (Quién ya estaba meditando en silencio sobre una mantas que había en el suelo cerca del fuego.)

"Bienvenidos una vez más." Dijo la Profesora aún con los ojos cerrados, "Como ya pueden ver me he estado preparando para esta clase. He estado entrenando mi mente para poder enseñarles una de las artes más complicadas pero, en muchos casos, una  de las más últiles. Me refiero a _Legilimency_."

Parvati y Lavender dieron un pequeño grito de emoción. Ron por su parte había escuchado el nombre pero nunca había entendido en que consistía. Harry parecía igual de perdido.

"A puesto que es el arte de bailar en grupos alrededor de una fogata." Murmuró Harry. Parvati le dirigió una mirada de desprecio. Ron le sonrió.

"_Ajem__." La Profesora se aclaró la garganta. "Para los desafortunados que no saben lo que es __Legilimency." Dijo mirando a Ron y a Harry quienes reían en silencio. "_Legilimency_ es también conocido erróneamente como la habilidad de __leer la mente de otra persona, lo que en general no es conocido como un ramo de la Adivinación pero como no encaja en  ninguna otra materia… De todos modos, la Adivinación está ligada a la __Legilimency" Se encogió de hombros._

"Ahora, no crean que podrán ver claramente los pensamientos de la persona a la cuál están sometiendo al proceso, solo podrán interpretar sentimientos y ver imágenes borrosas de sus memorias. Pero eso es suficiente para poder sacar una conclusión." 

Por primera vez la clase parecía _algo_ interesante.

"El proceso que impide que la _Legilimency_ sea efectuada se llama _Occlumency__, pero eso lo veremos otro día." Dijo descartando el comentario agitando su mano. "Comencemos, ya que a mi siempre se me ha hecho más fácil leer la mente del sexo opuesto creo que empezaremos así."_

Después de unos segundos toda la clase estaban en parejas mixtas. Ron con Lavender y Harry con Parvati.

**_¡Esto es TAN emocionante!_**

****

Ron miró aburridamente a Lavender. Esto sería pan comido.

"Ahora, miren a su compañero a los ojos y concéntrense, la mente es un arma que usamos de una forma mediocre y debemos desarrollarla. Todos nacemos con el poder de Legilimency pero para poder usarlo hay que encontrarlo. Liberen su mente de todo pensamiento y miren en las profundidades de su compañero."

Lavender lo estaba mirando con mucha concentración y luego de unos minutos se rindió. "No estaban pensando sobre un elefante con un sombrero Mexicano, ¿Verdad?" Preguntó esperanzada.

Ron sacudió la cabeza.

Lavender asintió, "Tu turno."

**_Un elefante con sombrero… que estupidez…_**

****

"Estás pensando en lo estúpido que sonó lo de el elefante." Recitó Ron.

Los ojos de Lavender de abrieron enormemente. "¡SI!" chilló agitando los brazos de la emoción, "¡Si, si sí! Intenta otra vez."

**_Hmmm_****_,.. Parvati tiene el culo muy grande._**

****

"Crees que Parvati tiene el cul—trasero muy grande." Se corrigió al sentir los ojos de la Profesora en su espalda.

Lavender gritó, literalmente, al escuchar la respuesta de Ron. Luego comenzó a saltar. "Es… ¡IMPRESIONANTE! Profesora—mire. Ron hazlo otra vez."

**_Er_****_--- Me encanta el color rosa._**

****

Ron hizo como si lo estuviera meditando, "Te… encanta el color rosa."

"¡SI! Lo sabía--- Parvati, intenta tú."

Parvati se paró en frente de Ron y pestañeó un par de veces.

**_Hoy no he podido ir al baño._**

****

Él subió la cejas, "No has podido ir al baño."

Parvati se llevó las manos a la boca. Ella y Lavender gritaron y luego abrazaron a Ron aún gritando.

"Creo que tenemos un natural." Dijo la Profesora, colocando una de sus huesudas manos en el hombro de Ron. "No esperaba que ninguno de ustedes lo lograra en una clase, de hecho se necesita una varita para lograrlo a la primera. Yo solo pensé que sería bueno ejercitar la mente."

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Harry una vez que la clase había terminado, "¿De verdad leías sus mentes?"

"Harry, puedo leer los pensamientos de las mujeres, ¿Recuerdas?" dijo Ron algo molesto.

"¿Aún sigues con eso?"

"Harry no es un juego -- ¿Cómo crees que logré leer la mente de Lavender? Porque definitivamente no fue _Legilimency__."_

"¿Legilimency? Wow, que avanzado." Dijo Hermione apareciendo por uno de los pasillos. "¿Lograron ver algo?"

Antes que Ron pudiera decir nada, Harry estaba contando con lujo de detalle el _nuevo talento_  de Ron. "—Ya te imaginas como gritaban esas dos."

Hermione no parecía impresionada, tenía una expresión misteriosa en su rostro. "Eso es excelente." Murmuró, perdida en  pensamiento, "Debo irme."

"¿A dónde?" preguntaron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo.

"Biblioteca."

Harry sacudió la cabeza, "Se exige demasiado, se va a perder la cena otra vez."

"Ya la conoces."

Ron sabía que Hermione sospechaba de su comportamiento y también tenía claro que debía decirle la verdad. El problema era que le daba pánico la reacción que podía llegar a tener.

Él y Harry se acomodaron en la mesa de Gryffindor y gozaron la comida al máximo, pero Ron no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Hermione. Era tan desesperante que en ese mismo lugar se prometió a sí mismo que le diría toda la verdad cuando la encontrara.

"Harry, tengo que irme." Dijo Ron sin levantar la vista de sus manos.

"¿Irte? Pero si no haz ter—"

"Lo siento. Me voy." Dijo interrumpiendo a su amigo y saltando de su asiento en un instante.

Tenía que encontrarla. Debía encontarla.

Recorrió los pasillos y subió las escaleras necesarias para llegar a la biblioteca del colegio sin parar ni un momento. Tenía que decirle. Iba pasado por la sala de Transfiguración cuando la vio. Llevaba un libro en sus manos el cuál leía atentamente. Parecía haber estado llorando ya que sus ojos estaban rojos y sus mejillas húmedas.

"Hermione." Dijo Ron, llamándole la atención. Ella levantó la vista, una expresión de susto cubría sus ojos empapados de lágrimas.

**_No..no, no, no.. despeja tu mente. _**

****

"¿Qué suced—"

"Aléjate Ron. No te me acerques." Dijo botando accidentalmente el libro al suelo. Ron miró de reojo la página que había estado leyendo. Decía: **_Los Misterios de la Mente Humana_ y entre paréntesis leía: (_Reacciones a la electricidad)._**

**_Respira hondo, lejos, lejos, no te me acerques._**

****

"Hermione, yo…."

"No digas nada," dijo ella limpiándose las lágrimas de su rostro, "Ahora entiendo. Ahora todo tiene sentido."

"Creeme que te quería decir pero…"

"Tu repentina popularidad con las mujeres, tu sensibilidad, tu habilidad de complacerme con las palabras, el numerito de Adivinación… "

"Creeme que---"

"¡Ese es el problema!" Exclamó, "Ya no te creo, Ron."

**_Ya no te creo. Sé que me puedes escuchar. No sé como pudiste mantenerme engañada de esta forma todo este tiempo, haciéndome creer que habías cambiado, de que de alguna forma me entendías. _**"Yo te creí, Ron." Dijo oralmente, ahora llorando a mares. "Yo te creí." Y salió corriendo en dirección contraria.

Ron pegó un grito en desesperación. Por algo era ella, Hermione, la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts, y el debió haberlo tenido en cuenta.

*****

**N/A_:_**_ ¡Cuántos milenios han pasado amigos míos! Pero creanme que tengo mis razones. Les quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me enviaron emails (no digo nombres porque estaría escribiendo toda la noche) preguntando que me sucedía y pidiendo un nuevo capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí y… dejen reviews, gracias!_


	8. Admiradoras al Rescate

**Lo que las Brujas Quieren**

**_Capitulo 8_**: Admiradoras al Rescate.

**_Por_**: MissIntelligence

En el capitulo anterior….

_("¡Ese es el problema!" Exclamó, "Ya no te creo, Ron."_

**_Ya no te creo. Sé que me puedes escuchar. No sé como pudiste mantenerme engañada de esta forma todo este tiempo, haciéndome creer que habías cambiado, de que de alguna forma me entendías. _**_"Yo te creí, Ron." Dijo oralmente, ahora llorando a mares. "Yo te creí." Y salió corriendo en dirección contraria._

_Ron pegó un grito en desesperación. Por algo era ella, Hermione, la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts, y el debió haberlo tenido en cuenta.)_

_****_

Ron levantó el libro de Hermione que aún permanecía en el suelo y, luego de aclararse la visión con la palma de sus manos, se arrodilló en una esquina y comenzó a leer:

**_Los Misterios de la Mente Humana_**__

_(Reacciones a la Electricidad)_

_La mente humana es hogar de los misterios más grande de la raza humana y como tal alberga poderes inimaginables. Varios destacados brujos han demostrado que la raza mágica usa solo la mitad de este poder. La raza 'no-mágica' o popularmente denominada Muggle, solo usa un 5% de este poder, lo que les permite pensar y resolver problemas de poca dificultad._

_Está comprobado que estos poderes se pueden activar de muchas maneras. Frecuentemente la activación de poderes inusuales en brujos comunes es debido a accidentes, un ejemplo concreto y bastante común son las caídas de lugares muy elevados que causan contusiones cerebrales. Se ha sabido de algunas personas que se someten a descargas eléctricas de un gran índice de peligrosidad con objetivo de activar alguno de estos poderes, y aunque el éxito de esta práctica es asegurado, los efectos no suelen durar para toda la vida y la probabilidad de muerte es muy alta._

Esto lo explicaba todo.

Debió haberle contado todo desde un principio. Ahora de seguro Hermione no volvería a hablarle, al menos por un buen tiempo. Ron cerró el libro y escondió su rostro entre sus manos sudadas, respirando hondo e intentando pensar en una solución. Sabía que pedir perdón ya no era suficiente y que tendría que hacer meritos para volver a ganar la confianza de Hermione. Si había usado su poder de leer mentes femeninas para su beneficio hasta ahora, debía encontrar alguna forma de usarlo para compensar a Hermione, o a caso no era él ¿'el brujo-más-popular-de-Hogwarts'? ¡Tenía hasta un club de fans!... De pronto la mente prodigio de Ron se iluminó. Levantándose del suelo y sin preocuparse del libro, comenzó a correr.

****

"¡Hannah!" Llamó Ron, haciendo que la chica de Hufflepuff se diera la vuelta.

**_¡Ay pero si es ÉL!_**

"Hola, Ron." Sonrió de oreja  a oreja. "¿Cómo estás?"

"No muy bien, pero me puedes ayudar."

La idea de ayudar a Ron pareció asentarle perfectamente a Hannah, ya que comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos y aplaudía entre cada uno de ellos. "Lo que sea Ron."

"Necesito que reúnas al club de inmediato, nos encontramos en la sala de Transfiguración."

"¡Sí Señor!" Dijo Hannah saludando elegantemente con su mano al estilo militar y luego desapareció en el Gran Hall.

Ron cruzó los brazos intentando mantener la calma. Esto debía funcionar y si no funcionaba…. No quería ni pensar en ello. Dándose media vuelta comenzó a caminar hacia la sala de Transfiguración que, por suerte, estaba vacía. No había tenido tiempo para pensar en un lugar más adecuado, solo dijo el primer lugar que se le vino a la mente. 

Tomó asiento en uno de los escritorios, donde esperó impacientemente a los miembros de su Fan Club.

"¡Chicas, en una fila, por favor!" Resonó la voz de Hannah a través de la puerta de la sala. "¡De a una! ¡Alerta roja, chicas!" Una a una fueron entrando las integrantes del club a la sala, donde tomaron asiento en silencio y sin mover un pelo. Cuando estaban ya todas cómodas, Hannah volvió a hablar, "Nos hemos reunido aquí en una junta de emergencia de el club, porque nuestro…"Hannah suspiró, "Querido y único presidente necesita nuestra ayuda. Ron, por favor." Dijo ella, cediéndole la palabra.

Ron miró a las docenas de caras que esperaban oír su problema. "Bien." Dijo frotándose las manos, "Creo que… Me estoy enamorando." Un murmullo de aprobación y suspiros retumbó por la sala, muchos '_ooohs' y __'ahhs'. "Pero ella está muy enojada conmigo y todo por culpa de un mentira."_

Las chicas parecían sentir pena por el Gryffindor desafortunado.

"Y sé muy bien que pedir perdón está de más, porque ya no confía en mí." Prosiguió Ron, bajando la vista, "Necesito que me ayuden a…"

"No digas más, Ron." Dijo Rosie Farrell, una Ravenclaw de sexto año, "Sabemos perfectamente a lo que te refieres, y lo haremos encantadas, ¿No es así chicas?" Todas exclamaron en acuerdo, varias gritando palabras de aliento para Ron, quién solo podía sonreír. "Bueno, ¡¿Que estamos esperando?!"

Al oír las palabras de Rosie, Hannah sacó pedazos de pergaminos, plumas y sus varitas. "Muy bien, organicemos esto." Escribió un par de cosas en un pergamino, "Rosie, Paula, Connie y Janine, a la biblioteca. Traigan todos los libros que encuentren en hechizos de decoración, flores, cocina y vestuario." Ordenó, "Camilla, Vanessa y Josie, habiliten la guarida."

Ron no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que se refería con 'la guarida', pero decidió que debía confiar en ellas.

Hannah se paró sobre una mesa y exclamó, "¡¡Chicas, es tiempo de la operación, 'Salvando al soldado Weasley', todas a trabajar!!" El tumulto de chicas de dividió en pequeños grupos de trabajo y al poco tiempo habían montañas de libros y pequeños esquemas dibujados sobre todas las mesas. Ron no podía creer la eficiencia de su fan club.

"¡Muy bien! Escuchen por favor," dijo Rosie, "Debemos movernos a la guarida de una vez por todas, no podemos dejar nada aquí, la Profesora McGonagall se enojaría."

Todas comenzaron a guardar cosas en sus bolsos y a ordenar la sala.

"Ron," Dijo Hannah acercándose a él con una sonrisa, "No te preocupes, nosotras nos encargaremos de todo, solo asegúrate que… esa persona especial este dispuesta a esperarte el domingo a las diez de la noche en este mismo lugar."

Él asintió. Tendría que pedirle a Harry que le ayudara con eso, Hermione no escucharía ni una palabra que viniera de su boca. Se volvió a Hannah, "Gracias."

Ella sonrió una vez más, "No me lo agradezcas todavía, queda mucho trabajo que hacer."

Ron le devolvió la sonrisa.

****

"Harry, necesito tu ayuda." Murmuró Ron una vez en el Salón Común de Gryffindor.

Ron estaba desesperándose, "No importa Harry, solo aseg

"No tengo dinero, Ron."

Ron hizo una mueca, "No es eso. Necesito que convenzas a Hermione de encontrarse conmigo el domingo a las diez de la noche en la sala de Transfiguración."

Harry pareció extrañado, "Y por qué no le preguntas tú."

El pelirrojo suspiró, "Porque está enfadada conmigo. Descubrió mi secreto y ahora no me habla."

"¿Qué secreto?"

   Ron se estaba desesperando "No importa, Harry. Solo asegúrate de que Hermione este a las diez el domingo en la sala de Transfiguración. ¿De acuerdo?"

Harry asintió torpemente.

"Gracias." Dijo Ron. "Me voy a acostar."

Esa noche Ron sabía que se sería muy difícil dormir, sobre todo cuando Hermione entró por el cuadro de la Señora Gorda y lo ignoró completamente (Tanto visual como mentalmente) . Solo esperaba que las 'Admiradoras de Naranjo' supieran lo que estaban haciendo y si era así que lo hicieran bien.

****

**_N/A:_**_ Hola! Como se lo prometí a varias personas aquí está el próximo capitulo rapidito. Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews en el capitulo pasado. Me encanta oír sus comentarios!!! Dejen Reviews por favor!_

****


	9. La Guarida del Club

**Lo que las Brujas Quieren**

**_Capitulo 9: La guarida del Club._**

**_Por :_** MissIntelligence,

***

Ron bostezó tan amplia y escandalosamente que llamó la atención de varios de  sus compañeros y sobre todo del Profesor Flitwick.

"¿Algún problema Señor Weasley?" Preguntó el pequeño profesor de Encantamientos, su voz chillona mostrando algo de resentimiento, como si bostezar en su clase fuera una falta de respeto.

Ron negó con la cabeza, "Ninguno."

Su profesor asintió aún algo molesto. "Sigan trabajando." Indicó con su varita al pizarrón, agregando un par de ejercicios más a la larga lista ya escrita. Varios alumnos miraron a Ron con desprecio, a lo cuál el solo se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

Ron volvió la vista a su pergamino, el cuál estaba completamente en blanco, y suspiró en un intento de no volver a bostezar. La noche anterior había sido un vivo infierno para él, no había dejado de castigarse por lo ocurrido con Hermione, y no era para menos, él tenía la culpa de todo. Había repasado cada escena del terrible momento en el cuál se descubrió la verdad.

**_Nos van a descubrir, nos van a descubrir…_**

****

Disimuladamente Ron miró a su izquierda, donde Anna Hensley, una amiga cercana de Hannah, parecía estar sufriendo de nerviosismo por alguna extraña razón. Miraba hacia todos lados mordiéndose el labio inferior rápidamente, se dio vuelta y le murmuró algo a Hannah, quién estaba mirando debajo de la mesa.

**_Rápido, rápido, rápido…_**

****

En ese momento Ron se dio cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo. Hannah estaba moviendo su varita rápidamente por debajo de la mesa. Estaba haciendo algún tipo de mágia.

"¿Qué sucede Ron?" preguntó Harry mirándolo de reojo y dejando de escribir por un momento.

Ron lo miró por un segundo y luego volvió a mirar unos puestos más adelante, donde las chicas seguían cuchicheando, "No pasa nada."

Harry se encogió de hombros y regresó a su trabajo.

**_¡Apúrate! OH… ¡Quedó hermoso!_**

****

Ron se inclinó sobre su silla intentando ver que era tan hermoso estirando su cuello al máximo, pero no tuvo que esforzarse por mucho tiempo, ya que Anna levantó con cuidado sobre su escritorio un pequeño racimo de rosas rozas atadas en un lazo rojo que brillaba por arte de magia. Hannah sonrió sonrojándose al máximo sin razón alguna y se volvió rápidamente hacia Ron, como si hubiera sabido que él las estaba observando, y le subió los pulgares sonriendo ampliamente.

Ron tenía la leve sospecha que todo esto tenía algo que ver con el plan del club de fans.

****

El agradable aroma del viernes se sentía finalmente en el aire cuando la campana sonó y los alumnos comenzaron a abandonar la sala de Encantamientos rápidamente hacia el Gran Hall para la cena.

Ron y Harry (Hermione había dicho que no se sentía con ganas de compartir la mesa con personas hipócritas y se retiró) siguieron a la gran masa de gente que hacía fila para poder entrar al comedor, donde las cuatro mesas resplandecían alborotadas de comestibles como de costumbre.

"Hermione parece realmente enojada contigo, Ron." Dijo Harry como si eso fuese un descubrimiento asombroso.

"Claro que lo está." Respondió Ron sin ánimos sentándose en la mesa y agarrando la primera pierna de pollo que vio. "Tiene razones para estarlo."

"Entonces eso de que…" bajó la voz, "De que puedes leer  los pensamientos de las chicas ¿Es verdad?"

Ron dejó caer su tenedor de mala gana sobre su plato, "Por supuesto que es verdad, Harry. Te lo he dicho más de un millón de veces."

El-Adolescente-que-vivió (Lo de 'Niño' ya no le asentaba muy bien) alzó sus manos en disculpa, "Lo siento, lo siento. Últimamente he tenido la cabeza en otro lado eso es todo."

Ron levantó las cejas, "¿En qué diablos andas metido?"

Harry sonrió malévolamente. "Nada que te incumba." 

"No es nada que quiera saber entonces."

"Exacto." Aseguró Harry aún riendo estúpidamente.

Ron negó con la cabeza en desacuerdo y volvió a su comida. 

"Entonces, Ron, por qué crees que puedes – ajem – oír los pensamientos de las chicas." Preguntó Harry cambiando de tema.

"¿Recuerdas esa vez que salimos a…" bajó la voz y se acercó más a su amigo, "…encontrarnos con Sirius en el bosque?"

Harry asintió.

"Bueno, esa fue la misma noche cuando me aturdió un rayo, según el libro que Hermione encontró," hizo una mueca de desagrado, "La electricidad afectó mi cerebro de tal manera que se activaron poderes inusuales."

"Wow, que profundo, ¿Te lo memorizaste?"

Ron hizo como si no hubiese escuchado a Harry, "Lo bueno es que es solo temporal."

"¿Bueno? ¡Ron, es un don! Lo que daría yo por poder escuchar los pensamientos de otras personas." Dijo Harry escandalizado.

"Ese es el problema, Harry, no son 'otras personas', son _chicas." Dijo Ron bruscamente marcando la última palabra amaneradamente, "Y créeme que son muy difíciles de comprender, ¡Ni ellas se entienden!"_

Harry parecía no entender muy bien.

Un poco desesperado Ron prosiguió, "Imaginate _tener que escuchar problemas de __periodos, verrugas, uñas, pelo, maquillaje, vestuario, dietas, calorías, y creeme que la lista sigue y sigue. ¿Crees tú que este es un don?"_

Harry se había quedado perplejo, con la boca abierta y un pedazo de pollo a medio mascar.

"Para mí es como una pesadilla, solo quiero que acabe de una vez." Terminó Ron aventándole un pedazo de pan a Harry, quién reaccionó al instante.

"Vaya, nunca lo pensé desde esa perspectiva." Dijo lentamente con la mirada perdida. "De verdad que te compadezco. Créeme."

"Te creo, porque hasta yo mismo siento pena por el maldito ser en el que me he convertido." Respiró Ron pasando una mano por su cabello.

Harry volvió a asentir atontadamente. "Si."

Ron bajó su tenedor y su cuchillo. "No tengo hambre." Y apartó la vista hacia la entrada del comedor, donde un grupo de chicas salía rápida y apretadamente como un rebaño de ovejas que seguían fielmente a su pastor.

"Me voy." Dijo Ron sin detenerse a mirar a Harry y saliendo a paso rápido del comedor.

"¡Rosie, Hanna!" llamó una vez fuera del Gran Hall. Las chicas se dieron vuelta un poco aprensivas al escuchar sus nombres ser exclamados de tal manera. Sus expresiones cambiaron radicalmente al ver quién era.

"¡Ron!" dijo Rosie, sonrojándose. "Que bueno que nos seguiste, ya nos falta muy poco." 

"Es verdad, solo un poco de decoración y el menú." Corroboró Hannah, tomándolo de un brazo y arrastrándolo con el resto del grupo. 

"¿A dónde vamos?" Preguntó Ron, un poco asustado.

Rosie sonrió al ver la expresión de Ron, "No te preocupes, vamos a la guarida."

Hannah y Anna, la chica del salón de Encantamientos, abrieron las puertas enormes puertas de roble que daban hacia las afueras del castillo. Como aún el sol no se escondía, no había problema en salir un rato.

"Espero que te guste lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora." Dijo Rosie, doblando en dirección hacia la cancha de Quidditch. "A mí me encantaría ser sorprendida de esta manera."

"Es muy romántico lo que estás haciendo, Ron." Dijo Hannah mirándolo a los ojos repentinamente y apretando su brazo suavemente.

Ron quería decirle que él no estaba haciendo nada, pero no le dieron tiempo de hablar ya que al parecer habían llegado, porque todo el grupo de chicas había parado en seco sin decir ni una palabra.

"Llegamos." Dijo Rosie.  Ron no veía nada más que pasto y unos cuántos árboles en frente de él.

"¿A dónde?" preguntó confundido.

"Pues a la guarida." Dijo Hannah como si fuera un hecho obvio. "Mira." Y con eso se agachó y comenzó a buscar algo entre el pasto. "Ya está." Dijo finalmente levantando una especie de compuerta.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Ron una vez más.

"Solía ser una bodega para guardar equipo de Quidditch, pero ya no está en uso, es por eso que está cubierta de pasto." Dijo Anna riendo un poco ya que era la primera vez que se dirigía directamente a Ron.

"Entremos." Dijo Hannah, señalando al resto del grupo he incentivándolas a entrar.

Las chicas abrieron la compuerta un poco más ampliamente. Ron pudo ver que era un subterráneo que alguna vez había estado mohoso y sucio, pero que había sido limpiado recientemente, ya que el olor a desinfectante emanaba con fuerza desde la bodega.

Una a una, las integrantes de su club de fans fueron bajando por una escalera a la guarida. Hannah y Rosie parecían tener todo bajo control, aún tenían todos los libros que había sacado de la biblioteca y todas tenían sus varitas listas.

"Tu turno, Ron." Indicó Rosie, señalando la escalera.

Ron lo pensó un momento pero obedeció sin alegar. Bajó lentamente hasta tocar el suelo con sus dos pies. Lo que encontró al llegar no fue lo que esperaba. La bodega era mucho más grande de lo que él hubiera imaginado y se extendía como un túnel por debajo de la tierra.

"Sigue el túnel." Llamó Anna desde arriba, comenzando a bajar. "Eso te llevará a la sala principal. "

Ron asintió y comenzó a caminar por el túnel. Estaba todo muy bien iluminado con candelabros, el piso estaba cubierto con una alfombra angosta roja, y las paredes estaban adornadas con lazos rojos del mismo material con el cuál las chicas habían amarrado las rosas en la clase de Encantamientos. De repente  el túnel se abrió en lo que parecía ser una sala ovalada. 

"¿Qué te parece?" dijo alguien desde la oscuridad, encendiendo algunas velas. 

Una vez que el lugar estaba bien iluminado, Ron pudo notar los pequeños detalles que hacían al lugar especial. En el centro de la sala había una mesa redonda cubierta con un mantel blanco y con algunas flores silvestres de centro de mesa. Dos sillas altas y muy elegantes acompañaban a la mesa. La sala estaba alfombrada al igual que el túnel y una chimenea permanecía apagada en una esquina.

"Aún nos falta mucho por hacer, pero es un comienzo." Dijo Hannah apareciendo por detrás.

Ron estaba boquiabierto, "Es increíble."

Varias chicas aplaudieron y rieron simultáneamente. 

"¿De verdad te gusta?" preguntó Rosie desde una esquina.

"Es perfecto." Sonrió Ron. Rosie se sonrojó de tal manera que parecía tomate.

Hermione _tenía que aceptar sus disculpas, no podría resistirse a esto._

***

**N/A:** _Hola!! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Les tengo que comunicar que poco a poco esta historia va llegando a su fin y cuando eso suceda seguiré con mis demás fics (Como **Verano Muggle y demás). Gracias por las ****reviewsde los dos últimos capítulos! ****No olviden de dejar una para este ****^_^.**_****


	10. Como una Estrella Más

**Lo que las Brujas Quieren.**

**Capitulo 10**: Una estrella más.

**Por**: MissIntelligence

***

Por mucho que Ronald Weasley trataba de mantenerse tranquilo y relajado, sus intentos fallaban al instante. La noche que se aproximaba rápidamente definiría muchas cosas importantes para él. Solo quería saber como reaccionaría Hermione, quién hasta el momento no pensaba en dirigirle la palabra de ningún modo.

"¡Vamos!" Exclamó Harry desesperado, "¡Digan algo de una vez¡"

Hermione pareció ignorarlo malignamente mirando hacia la chimenea y acomodándose  ligeramente en el sillón del Salón Común en el que estaba sentada. Ron solo observaba la situación.

"Ya hemos pasado por esto antes, y ya no tenemos once años." Dijo Harry mirando de Hermione a Ron con los ojos bien abiertos y el ceño fruncido. "Hermione, tu eres la madura aquí."

"No tengo ni la más mínima intención de hablarle." Respondió ella cortante.

"¿Ron?" Intentó Harry mirando a su amigo esperanzadamente.

"Yo no tengo problemas en solucionar este problema, es ella quién no quiere hablar conmigo." Respondió Ron, cruzando los brazos lenta y suavemente, mirando a Hermione  por el rabillo del ojo.

"¿Hermione?" dijo Harry mirando a su amiga.

Ella levantó su barbilla y miró hacia otro lado, negándose completamente a la posibilidad de arreglar el problema.

Harry gruñó y lanzó su revista de Quidditch a un lado murmurando algo que sonó como  _increíble._

Ron bajó la mirada desilusionado. Sabía perfectamente que Hermione no lo perdonaría de esa forma y solo esperaba que lo que estaba preparando para esa noche la convenciera y que finalmente le diera una nueva oportunidad. Esta vez, quizás, como algo más que un amigo.

Esa era otra de las cosas de la que estaba aterrorizado. Estaba confundido. ¿Era realmente tan fuerte lo que sentía por Hermione? ¿Tendría la valentía suficiente como para decirle que estaba enamorándose de ella? Le daba terror solo pensar en ese momento. Ella era una persona muy importante para él y la necesitaba a su lado.

Algo que también lo tenía impresionado era el hecho de que Hermione había logrado de alguna manera controlar su mente para que él  no tuviera acceso a ella. Le daba escalofríos.

"Harry—" masculló Ron sin mirarlo de frente, "Acércate un momento."

Él se paró de mala gana de su silla y se acercó a Ron. "¿Qué?"

"¿Ya la convenciste para que esté a las nueve en la sala de Transfiguración?"

Harry asintió, "Pero no tiene idea a que vamos."

Ron miró distraídamente a Hermione, quién miraba sospechosamente al par de amigos conversando en privado con el ceño fruncido al igual que sus labios.

"Eso no importa. Gracias, te debo una."

Harry le dio una palmada en la espalda a Ron y volvió a su asiento rápidamente, lanzándose sobre él. 

Ron suspiró suavemente en un nuevo intento por lograr un estado de relajación absoluta y esta vez lográndolo parcialmente. Poco sabía él que tal estado solo duraría muy poco.**__**

****

Unos pocos segundos después de haber cerrado sus ojos, Ron sintió una mano en su hombro. 

"Ron."

Ron abrió un ojo primero lentamente, seguido perezosamente por el segundo. Parpadeó un par de veces para ajustar la mirada y poder mirar correctamente a la chica que estaba frente a él.

"Necesitamos hablar contigo." Balbuceó Mary Mckenzie, sonrojándose fuertemente al hacer contacto visual con Ron.

Él entendió perfectamente a quién se refería y asintió parándose de su asiento y siguiendo a Mary fuera del salón común, ignorando por completo el _'¿A dónde vas?'_ de Harry y la mirada severa de Hermione.

"¿Está todo listo?" preguntó Ron mientras caminaban hacia las puertas de Roble del castillo.

"Casi, necesitamos tu opinión en algunas cosas." Dijo Mary suavemente, aún con vergüenza.

**_Eres una estúpida Mary, controla tu propio rostro de una vez…_**

****

Ron intentó ignorar sus pensamientos, ya que lo ponían más nervioso aún, pero por alguna razón Mary le producía un sentimiento tranquilizante dentro de él.

**_Ya verá que todo le saldrá bien en su cita de esta noche, todo nos quedó espectacular, claro que Hannah solo se paró ahí dando órdenes con Rosie. ¡Uy!¡ Como la odio! Es peor que… que… ¡Snape!_**

****

Aunque le impresionó oír eso de Hannah, la primera oración lo hizo sonreír ampliamente. Él también esperaba que todo saliera bien.

El silencio entre ellos se mantuvo hasta que finalmente llegaron a la compuerta mohosa que daba a la vieja bodega. Mary la abrió y bajó por la escalerilla sin mirar a Ron. Él la siguió por la abertura pisándole los talones.

"¡Ron!" sonrió Hannah al ver que bajaba por la escalera, "¡Necesitamos tu opinión!" Y con eso dicho lo agarró del antebrazo y lo arrastró por el pasillo hasta la habitación donde el fuego ardía y la mesa seguía en su lugar.

"¡Ron!" exclamaron las chicas del club al verlo entrar.

"Tenemos un problema y no logramos llegar a un acuerdo." Dijo Rosie, acercándose a él y mirando a Hannah con desprecio. " 

Hannah  empujó en su cara dos ramos de flores, rosas rojas y violetas. "¿Cuáles te gustan más? Yo creo que las rosas son adorables."

"Las violetas son mucho más románticas." Corrigió Rosie desde su derecha.

Ron estaba confundido. Nunca en su vida había tenido que hacer una decisión tan… poco importante. ¿A las chicas les gustaban todos tipos de flores, verdad?

**_Las violetas, las violetas… son mucho más tiernas y bonitas, huelen mucho mejor…_**

****

**_Las rosas, Ron, son hermosas y románticas… elegantes y delicadas…_**

****

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Hannah algo impaciente.

"Er--- Yo creo…" Balbuceó Ron.

**_¡Las ROSAS!_**

****

**_¡Las VIOLETAS!_**

****

"Um… Las--- ¿Violetas?" probó Ron algo asustado.

Hannah parecía decepcionada. "Bien." Dijo con resentimiento lanzando las rosas rojas a un lado.

Rosie parecía muy satisfecha con ella misma y no era la única, varias chicas estaban riéndose silenciosamente de Hannah, en especial Mary. 

"Bien, Ron," comenzó Rosie fijando su brazo alrededor del brazo de Ron. "Creo que ya está todo listo. Tenemos la mesa con las sillas, el fuego, la decoración y la comida, bueno el menú el sorpresa."

"¿El menú?"

"Por supuesto, ¿Qué esperabas ofrecerle a tu compañera hoy en la noche? ¿Ranas de chocolate?" dijo dando una pequeña risita como si solo pensar en la situación le fuera gracioso, "No Ron, a las chicas nos gusta lo sofisticado, lo elegante."

"Ya veo." Dijo Ron, algo incómodo.

"Anna y Mary se encargarán de servir la comida y luego se esfumarán para no molestarlos. Hannah y yo la estaremos esperando en la sala de Transfiguración para traerla hasta aquí dónde tu la estarás esperando. ¿Todo bien?"

Ron sonrió por primera vez emocionado con la idea, "Todo muy bien." Se dio vuelta para mirar al grupo de chicas que había hecho todo esto realidad. "No sé como agradecerles, de verdad que esto es muy importante para mí."

"Y si lo es para ti, también lo es para nosotros, Ron." Suspiró Hannah sentándose en una silla frente al fuego.

"Espero que algún día pueda pagarles todo lo que han hecho por mí." Rió Ron, muy feliz.

"¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!" Exclamó Rosie, sacando de una caja algunas botellas de cerveza de manteca, que repartió entre las chicas del grupo y Ron. 

"Por Ron." Dijo Hannah levantando su botella al aire.

"¡Por Ron!" dijeron al unísono levantando sus propias botellas a la salud de Ron. 

****

Ron miró su reflejo en el espejo del baño y suspiró. No era un modelo pero debía admitir que no se veía tan mal, considerando lo cansado y nervioso que estaba. Pasó una vez más una mano por su cabello en un intento por hacerlo ver algo más casual y relajado. El cabello despeinado no le asentaba para nada, no sabía como Harry lo hacía para verse bien con su cabello y eso que ya no hacía el intento de domarlo.

Ajustó y estiró sus túnicas con sus largos brazos y se limpió la punta de sus zapatos en sus pantalones. Volvió la mirada una vez más al espejo y sin una segunda mirada cerró la puerta del baño detrás de él. Comenzó a bajar las escaleras que daban hacia el salón común.

"¡Ron donde andabas, es tarde!" exclamó Mary, ahora un poco roja pero de frustración.

Ron miró su reloj de pulsera, "Aún tengo media hora para llegar a… la guarida."

"¿Está loco? Se suponía que debías estar allá hace una hora para la sesión de vestuario." Respiró Mary, fuera de control. 

"¿Vestuario?"

"Claro, no te dejaremos hacer el ridículo con… eso." Dijo Mary mirando a Ron de pies a cabeza.

"¡Hey!" exclamó Ron algo ofendido.

Mary descartó la mirada de enfado de Ron y comenzó a arrastrarlo del brazo hacia el retrato de la señora Gorda. 

**_Es tarde, es tarde… Hannah y Rosie me matan… es tarde ¡AY!_**

****

"¿Qué vestuario tengo que usar exactamente?" preguntó Ron, sin saber que esperar.

"No tengo idea, yo solo cumplo órdenes de _Hannah." Respondió ella marcando el nombre de la chica de Hufflepuff con odio._

Ron no sabía que esperar. Quizás que tipo de ropa tenían preparado para él…Solo esperaba que no fuese una camisa Muggle con flores… con ¿¡Rosas!?

"No sé si esto del vestuario sea buena idea, Mary." Respiró Ron.

"No me lo digas a mí, _Hannah_ está a cargo." Refunfuñó Mary, corriendo a través de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

"Entra, rápido." Apuró la chica de tercero abriendo la compuerta y apuntando a la escalera.

Ron bajó lo más rápido que sus pies se lo permitieron y Mary pareció volar hacia abajo con mucha rapidez. "¡Rápido!"

Mary tomó a Ron del brazo, que a estas alturas ya debía estar morado, y comenzó a jalar de él para llevarlo a la sala. "¡Hannah, ya llegamos!"

Al decir esto, se escucharon pasos arrebatados y pequeños gritos, se escuchaba a Hannah dando órdenes rápidamente. "¡Al fín!" dijo ella, jalando, una vez más, de su pobre y maltratado brazo derecho. "Chicas, rápido."

Cinco chicas con las que Ron nunca había cruzado una palabra se acomodaron alrededor de él con varias prendas negras. Algunas comenzaron a tirar de sus túnicas. 

"¡Un momento!" alegó Ron, sacudiendo las manos perversas que tocaban su cuerpo, "Díganme que ropa quieren que me ponga y yo mismo, con mis propias manos me desvisto, en un lugar _privado_."

Algunas chicas parecían desilusionadas pero aceptaron su decisión sin alegatos. 

"Toma." Dijo Rosie, entregándole a Ron un esmoquin negro y una camisa blanca. Ron suspiró con alivio, no estaba tan mal. "Te lo puedes poner ahí adentro, ten cuidado de no arrastrar los pantalones por el suelo."

Ron abrió la puerta que Rosie había indicado y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Encendió la luz y vio que se encontraba en el lugar de almacenamiento de las pelotas de Quidditch. Varias Quaffles averiadas estaban desparramadas en el suelo y un par de Bludgers con muy poca magia tiritaban en una esquina. También, Ron pudo observar, habían algunas escobas que parecían haber estado ahí por siglos.

Con su mano, Ron limpió el polvo de una de las cajas para poder acomodar el esmoquin mientras se despojaba de sus túnicas. Al poner la ropa encima de la caja, sin querer volteó un canasto que tenía varias pelotas pequeñas adentro.

Después de haber tosido por varios minutos a causa del polvo, Ron se dio cuenta que una Snitch sin vida había rodado hasta sus pies. Con mucho cuidado de no botar nada esta vez, se agachó para recoger la pequeña pelota, la llevó cerca de sus ojos para examinarla más de cerca. Estaba claro que era muy antigua, pero eso no fue lo que más le llamó la atención, en el costadoderecho habían grabado las letras **L.E****. sobre la superficie dorada de la Snitch y en el costado izquierdo, Ron notó que tenía otras dos letras grabadas, **J.P******.**

Ron se encogió de hombros y guardó la Snitch en el bolsillo de sus túnicas pensando que sería un lindo regalo para Harry.

"¿Ya estás listo? Rosie y yo ya nos vamos a buscarla." Llamó Hannah a través de la puerta.

"Ya casi." Mintió Ron, sacándose su ropa rápidamente y tratando de averiguar de qué manera iba el esmoquin.

Una vez que pudo descifrar la extraña estructura del esmoquin y que pudo ajustarla a su cuerpo, salió de la habitación para encontrarse con una Hannah muy aburrida.

"Ya era--- ¡Ron, te ves…guapísimo!"  Exclamó Hannah, sonrojándose.

"Eh, gracias." Murmuró Ron.

Rosie parecía sin habla.

"¿Ya se van?" preguntó Mary desde una esquina.

"Si, si, nos vamos a buscarla, preparen todo, tú y Anna. El menú." Dijo Rosie torpemente. Mary asintió y desapareció en una de las puertas del fondo.

"Buena suerte, Ron. Ya no te veremos." Dijo Rosie besando su mejilla, seguida por Hannah. Él solo se quedó  parado ahí, tieso como un roble, observando como se desvanecían en la oscuridad.

Frotando sus manos nerviosamente, Ron se sentó en una de las sillas que acompañaban la mesa, que brillaba elegantemente bajo la luz de las velas. El controversial ramo de violetas se encontraba a un lado de la mesa, Ron comprendió enseguida que eran un regalo para Hermione. Tomó el ramo en sus manos y miró a su alrededor, esperando pacientemente.

Tomó una de las botellas de cerveza de manteca que habían puesto en la mesa, la abrió y vertió su contenido en dos copas idénticas.

Miró su reloj de pulsera. Dos minutos para las nueve de la noche. Bebió de su copa intentando no atorarse de los nervios. Miró su reloj una vez más, solo un minuto.

Bajó su copa rápidamente al oír pasos y voces a lo largo del pasillo. Ajustó su corbata ligeramente y estiró su ropa.

"¿Hay alguien aquí?" resonó una voz que Ron conocía muy bien.

Desde la oscuridad apareció la figura de Hermione. Quién vestía un vestido violeta (Seguramente obra de su club) y zapatos blancos. Su cabello estaba suelto y tan enmarañado como siempre, pero por alguna razón a Ron le parecía más hermoso y suave que nunca. Como una estrella más.

"¿Ron?"

"Hola, Hermione."

****

**N/A: **_Jejeje_, los dejé colgando!!  Lo sé, y lo siento pero así es. Los que ya terminaron de leer el quinto libro pueden haberse dado cuenta de un par de cosillas jeje, pero no les digo más. __

_Ahora contesto algunas reviews:_

**Lipi**** Weasley: _Muchas gracias por dejar tus reviews constantemente!! Significan mucho para mí._**

**Alejandra grint: **_Si es verdad, me demoré bastante en poner estos capítulos, pero más vale tarde que nunca, verdad?_

**Am@nda****: _No te preocupes, que todavía me acuerdo de Verano Muggle, quiero terminar esta historia primero para dedicarme de lleno a la otra._**

Eso es todo por ahora, dejen sus reviews!!

_Si quieren estar al tanto de las actualizaciones de mis historias pueden entrar a _**livejournal.com/users/franweasley _donde publicaré un mensaje cada vez que actualice una historia._**


	11. Fuego

**Lo que las Brujas Quieren.**

**Capitulo 11: **Fuego.

**Por:** MissIntelligence

***

"Hola, Hermione."

"¿Ron?" dijo Hermione, asombro resonando junto a su voz. Asomó su cabeza desde la oscuridad para asegurarse que era él quién le estaba hablando, su vestido brillando a la luz del fuego. Su cabello enmarañado parecía teñido de rojo a causa del calor y la luz que emanaban las antorchas y velas que iluminaban el pasillo y en los ojos de Ron, ella parecía flotar hasta él en vez de caminar. Todo a sus alrededores parecía haber desaparecido, como si el mundo se hubiese reducido a él y a Hermione.

El corazón de Ron latía fuertemente contra su pecho, como si hubiese corrido una carrera muy larga. Sus manos estaban sudadas y no podía encontrar una posición que le acomodara. Hermione se veía despampanante. Su respiración se dificultaba a medida de que ella se le acercaba.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó ella suavemente, evitando mirar a Ron directamente  a los ojos, aún resentida.

"Es…" Ron buscaba las palabras exactas para describir lo que significaba, "una sorpresa. Una disculpa."

Hermione asintió solo una vez y parpadeó un par de veces, analizando la situación. Tomó otros dos pasos hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Ron y miró a su alrededor. Sus ojos se posaron en la mesa, en las velas, en las violetas, en la chimenea… en Ron. "¿Una disculpa?"

"Si, una disculpa por… todo lo que sucedió, por haberte mentido durante todo este tiempo." Explicó Ron, mirando sus manos, aun sin poder escuchar los pensamientos de Hermione.

Hubo al menos un minuto en el que no se dijo nada, se hizo un silencio absoluto excepto por el constante sonido que producía la madera quemada en el fuego. Ron no sabía que decir, y estaba claro que a Hermione no le estaba yendo mejor. Fue solo cuando el sonido distante de la compuerta que daba al exterior azotó el suelo que Ron recordó con un salto el  ramo de violetas que aún llevaba en sus manos.

"Er – t-te…esto es para ti." Tartamudeó levantándose torpemente de su silla caminando hasta Hermione donde le entregó las violetas. Ella lo miró por un segundo directamente a los ojos y luego estiró su mano para recibir el regalo. 

"Gracias." 

Recordando sus modales de caballero Ron se hizo a un lado y con una mano apartó una silla para Hermione, "¿Te quieres sentar?" preguntó apuntando el asiento con su mano estirada elegantemente. Hermione rió suavemente y asintió.

"Ron, esto es –"comenzó Hermione, tomando asiento, "asombroso."

Él se sonrió a si mismo sentándose en su propia silla frente a Hermione. "Me alegro mucho que te guste."

La puerta del fondo se abrió de golpe y la cabeza de Ana apareció desde el marco. Ella sonrió cortamente saliendo rápidamente llevando en sus manos dos menús y un pequeño cuadernillo. "Buenas noches." Saludó entregando las cartas a Ron y a Hermione, quién miró al pelirrojo con una sonrisa incrédula y soltó una risa sorprendida.

Ron solo subió las cejas con sorna y recibió el menú que Ana le estaba ofreciendo.

"¿Qué  les puedo servir esta noche? Tenemos una carta bien variada." Dijo Ana, sonriendo ampliamente y esperando para tomar las órdenes.

Hermione bajó la mirada y comenzó a revisar su menú. Ron la imitó y se asombró al ver la variedad de platos y postres que estaban disponibles. No podía creer que el club hubiese preparado todo esto.

"Yo quiero…" dijo Hermione levantando la vista para mirar a Ana, quién estaba lista para anotar en su cuadernillo, "Pastel de calabaza con arroz primavera."

"¿De tomar? La cerveza de manteca es el aperitivo pero ¿Qué bebida le gustaría para acompañar el plato de fondo?" preguntó Ana, anotando la orden de Hermione. 

"Vino de Fuego." Pidió Hermione, sonriéndole a Ron.

"¡Excelente elección!" exclamó Ana alegremente. "¿Y para el señor?"

Ron examinó la carta por última vez, "Tallarines Alfredo con salsa de jamón." 

"¿Para tomar?"

"Vino de Fuego, igual que la hermosa señorita aquí presente." Respondió Ron, sonriendo a Hermione ampliamente.

Ana hizo una pequeña reverencia y desapareció por la puerta del fondo cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y dejando nuevamente a solas a Ron y a Hermione.

"¿Sabías que el Vino de Fuego es Irlandés?" dijo Hermione rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había formado entre ellos, y sin dejar que Ron le diera una respuesta continuó, "Está compuesto de varios brebajes alcohólicos suaves pero su principal componente son las cinco gotas de sangre de dragón   que se agrega al final de proceso. Es lo que le da el sabor fuerte. Antiguamente el Vino de Fuego se usaba en rituales y se creía que tenía poderes curativos, claro que nada de eso era verdad, cada vez que vertían algo de este vino sobre las heridas que querían curar, el paciente caía inconsciente a causa de el dolor que producía el fuerte alcohol sobre la piel."

Ron le sonrió. Hermione no cambiaría nunca y eso lo cautivaba enormemente. Pero él sabía perfectamente que todo eso lo había dicho para evadir la razón por la que estaban ahí, no quería hablar de ello. "Hermione—"dijo Ron acercando su silla a la mesa he inclinándose para mirarla más de cerca,"Lo siento. Lo siento mucho."

Ella apartó la mirada. Ron podía ver que sus ojos estaban húmedos, como si estuviera aguantando las ganas de llorar. "No podía creerlo cuando leí el libro, no quería creerlo." Murmuró ella lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él la escuchara, "Me sentí traicionada y muy vulnerable, como si alguien hubiese estado leyendo mi diario durante mucho tiempo. Pero lo peor de todo fue que por primera vez en los cinco años que he sido tu amiga sentí como si hubiésemos conectado nuestra amistad finalmente, sentí que tú habías madurado lo suficiente como para entenderme. Me desilusioné mucho cuando me di cuenta que todo era falso."

Ron puso su mano sobre la de Hermione, "No fue todo una mentira. He aprendido mucho sobre chicas durante todo este tiempo, sobre cosas que nunca hubiese entendido de no haber tenido este _poder_. ¿Cómo crees que logré todo esto?" dijo abriendo sus brazos abordando toda la sala. "Gracias a esto (apunto con un dedo a su cabeza), tengo un grupo de amigas leales y son chicas. Chicas capaces de _esto_ por mi amist—"

"Quizás para ti haya sido beneficioso pero yo me sentí _violada_, humillada." Dijo Hermione por primera vez mirándolo a los ojos algo arrebatada, "Imagínate: Ahí estoy yo pensando que tu eras la persona que más comprendía mis problemas, la que mejor me conocía y luego descubro que todo eso fue porque estabas leyendo mis pensamientos y que era por eso que me decías lo que quería oír. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, fui una estúpida al no haberme dado cuenta antes de que algo raro estaba sucediendo."

Ron se dio cuenta en ese momento que la verdad era que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que era ser una mujer, de lo que sentían de lo que en realidad pensaba. Todo lo que sabía o lo que había aprendido en todo el tiempo que había estado _escuchando a escondidas era solo una mera parte de la fisiología femenina, la punta del iceberg. "Hermione, de verdad que no sabes cuanto lo siento."_

"Ron, cuando leí ese libro mi corazón se rompió, yo creía que teníamos algo especial, me sentía orgullosa, sabiendo que era envidiada. Quizás para ti no era lo mismo, yo veía como te acosaban las chicas y tal vez yo era solo una más." Dijo Hermione, su voz desintegrándose al final de la última palabra.

Él por supuesto que había notado un cambio en su relación como amigos, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle a Hermione si ella sentía _algo más _ que solo amistad por él. "Hubo un cambio en mí, pero…"

"¿Pero no fue en cuando a nuestra amistad?" preguntó Hermione esperanzada.

Ron asintió sin poder creer sus oídos. "Hermione, yo—"Pero él no tuvo la oportunidad de completar lo que debía decir  porque Mary había abierto la puerta del fondo y corría ruidosamente hacia ellos con un carrito, llevando sus platos que olían muy bien. "Disculpen la demora." Dijo ella tomando los platos con un paño para proteger sus manos de la porcelana caliente. "Espero que les guste."

Comieron en silencio por un rato. A Ron lo había desanimado completamente la intervención de Mary justo cuando se sentía con las agallas suficientes como para decirle a Hermione lo que realmente sentía por ella.

"Está delicioso." Dijo Hermione después de un rato en silencio.

"Si." Corroboró Ron, simplemente.

"El vino está de maravilla." Volvió a intentar Hermione.

"Es cierto." Dijo Ron tomando un sorbo de su propia copa y frunciendo la nariz al sentir el fuerte alcohol bajar por su esófago.

Sonó un _click en algún lugar de la sala y una música muy suave comenzó a retumbar en las paredes, todo pareció suavizarse inclusive la luz de las velas pareció disminuir. El ambiente mohoso del lugar  se había dispersado con el tiempo y ahora le era casi indiferente, o al menos Hermione parecía no notarlo._

"Hermione, necesito saber si—"

"¿Si te voy a perdonar?"

Ron asintió frunciendo el entrecejo con pena.

Hermione suspiró larga, lenta y ruidosamente, "Ron, es difícil. Todo esto es… hermoso, no me lo esperaba de ti." Dijo tomando la mano de Ron y apretándola ligeramente con sus dedos, "Y sé que se vería muy mal si no te perdono así que, está bien, estás perdonado. Pero el mérito que vas a tener que hacer para que nuestra amistad vuelva a ser lo mismo va a ser enorme."

"No quiero que vuelva a ser lo mismo de antes." Dijo Ron antes de poder pensar una mejor manera de decirlo. Hermione lo miró extrañada.  "Creo que lo que tenemos ahora es mucho más valuable."

"¿Valuable? Ron me estuviste engañando todo este tiempo, lo que teníamos no era verdadero."

"¡Pues para mi siempre lo fue!"

"¡Tu me engañaste, Ron! De que relación me hablas, tu leías mis pensamientos y me respondías con algo hermoso, justo lo que quería escuchar." Dijo Hermione parándose de su silla y hablando cortantemente con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡Lo que siento no es mentira, Hermione!" exclamó Ron, parándose de su asiento al igual que ella, hablando clara y seriamente.

"¡¿Qué es lo que sientes, pena?! ¡Pues no señor, no necesito que nadie tenga lástima por mí!" gritó ella temblando de rabia. "¡Qué tan tonta crees que soy, Ronald Weasley!"

"No creo que seas tonta, Hermione, eso nunca lo haría." Dijo Ron suavizando su tono y apartando la mirada. "Yo—"

"¿Tú, qué? Vamos, dilo." Dijo Hermione roja de rabia cruzando los brazos.

"Tu me importas… No como una amiga. Creo que eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido en mi vida." Murmuró Ron, esta vez mirándola a sus ojos marrones, que brillaban a la luz del fuego, "Hermione yo, yo… estoy enamorado de ti."

Ella dejó caer sus brazos a sus costados y parpadeó varias veces. No se movió ni un centímetro, estaba tiesa como una vara de acero. Su cabello se movía al ritmo de la ligera brisa que se escabullía por las ranuras en la pared. Los pocos segundos que estuvieron de ese modo, a Ron le parecieron horas, años, meses interminables.  La expresión de incredulidad en el rostro de Hermione le dolía, él tenía el presentimiento que debía ser un poco más explícito, debía demostrarle que esta vez podía confiar en ella. Tomó dos pasos hacia delante, hacia ella. Estiró su mano y nuevamente acarició su mejilla, marcando con sus dedos un camino hasta su cabello. "Necesito que me creas, Hermione." Suplicó, llevando esta vez las dos manos a su rostro y tomando en ella su cara. "Te amo."

Una lágrima solitaria calló por la mejilla de Hermione y sobre la mano de Ron. Podía sentirla tiritando bajo su tacto, podía oír levemente los fuertes latidos de su corazón y su respiración entrecortada. "T-te cre-o, Ron." Tartamudeó Hermione, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Ron en busca de soporte.

Ron sonrió como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Inclinó su cabeza y fue acercándose a ella poco a poco cuando…

"¡¿Postre?!" Llamó Ana, saliendo de la puerta caminando a paso ligero sin apartar sus ojos del suelo. Ella parecía no haber notado el momento por el que ellos estaban cruzando.

Ron saltó al oírla y sacó sus manos de la cara de Hermione, y ella lo imitó retirando sus manos de sus hombros. 

"Erm—Si, gracias." Dijo Ron, algo molesto y avergonzado. Volvió a tomar asiento, Hermione detrás de él hizo lo mismo.

"Aquí tienen el menú de postres." Dijo Ana ofreciéndoles la carta amablemente.

"Yo quiero una copa de helado de crema con salsa de frambuesa." Dijo Hermione algo incómoda.

"Que sean dos." Dijo Ron, devolviendo el menú a Ana, quién con otra reverencia desapareció.

Era evidente que ese sentimiento incómodo era mutuo. Habían estado a punto de besarse, de estar conectados el uno con el otro por primera vez. Ron levantó su copa de Vino de Fuego. "Por… ¿Nosotros?"

Hermione tomó delicadamente la copa de cristal en sus manos y la levantó, "Por nosotros." Sonrió haciendo chocar su copa con la de Ron y los dos bebieron en nombre de su nueva relación.

"En todo caso, Hermione." Comenzó Ron dejando su copa a una lado y tomando una de las manos de Hermione tiernamente con la suya, "Por alguna razón, ya no puedo escuchar tus pensamientos."

Hermione sonrió orgullosamente, "Por supuesto que no puedes. No iba a dejar que siguieras con tu jueguito, así que en cuanto supe me aseguré de encontrar un hechizo para bloquear mi mente de ti." 

Él sonrió como lo hacía de costumbre cada vez que Hermione lo sorprendía con su capacidad intelectual, "Nunca dejas de sorprenderme." Musitó Ron acariciando sus manos entre sus palmas. Ella parecía nerviosa cada vez que Ron la tocaba de esa manera. Se mordía el labio inferior y se veía agitada pero no alegaba, le seguía el juego a la perfección. "¿Cómo fue que descubriste que algo raro sucedía?"

"Bueno, cada vez que yo estaba de mal humor o preocupada y no se lo decía a nadie tu parecías saber exactamente lo que me sucedía y como aliviarme, el Ron que yo conocía no tenía idea de esas cosas. De a poco me fui dando cuenta que algo raro sucedía, tu repentina popularidad con las chicas me intrigaba mucho. No quería equivocarme así que esperé bastante tiempo, siempre alerta, para recaudar más pistas, pero llegó un momento en el que ya no podía aguantar y con ayuda de la Señora Pince logré encontrar el libro adecuado." Dijo Hermione rápidamente, "Me sorprendí muchísimo cuando leí el texto, no podía creerlo, y debo decirte que hasta ayer estaba incrédula, me negaba a creerlo. Harry me lo confirmó esta noche y que otra razón habría para esta sorpresa."

"Hermione lo—"

"Lo sé." Lo cortó Hermione acariciando su mano. "No tienes que volver a decirlo Ron. Yo también lo siento, la forma en la que me comporté no es aceptable para una persona de quince años."

"Estabas en todo tu derecho." Dijo Ron bebiendo de su copa por un momento y luego volviendo su atención a Mary, quién ya salía de la puerta con el mismo carrito plateado llevando sus postres.

"Aquí tienen, espero que sean de su agrado." Dijo Mary sofísticamente sujetando en una mano una bandeja y con la otra libre sirviendo los platos. "Les deseo muy buenas noches, y espero que esta velada se muy difícil de olvidar." Y con eso se retiró.

"¿Me vas a contar como lograste todo esto? Debe haber tomado días de planificación." Rió Hermione, tomando su cuchara y probando su helado, "Mmm, está delicioso. Adoro las frambuesas."

"No, no voy a decirte nada sobre los _sacrificios_ que debí hacer para obtener todo esto, arruinaría el encanto de la noche, ¿No crees?" dijo Ron moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo a lo cuál Hermione solo rió aun más. 

Ron probó un poco de su plato, "Y tienes razón, este helado está grandioso."

La siguiente hora fue la mejor de la noche. Hablaron de todo un poco, recordaron viejos tiempos y se relajaron, olvidando el problema que habían tenido y sumergiéndose en su mundo personal. Ron estaba feliz, no había otra palabra para describir lo que sentía, era pura felicidad. Lo que no tenía claro era si llevar las cosas con Hermione un paso más adelante ahora que ella sabía lo que él sentía por ella, pero también le daba miedo hacer el ridículo o sentirse rechazado de algún modo. Al final decidió que dejaría que las cosas sucedieran a su propio ritmo e inconscientemente.

De pronto, Ron recordó la Snitch que había encontrado en la pieza donde guardaban viejas pelotas de Quidditch y decidió mostrársela a Hermione, la sacó de su bolsillo, "Mira, encontré esto cuando me estaba cambiando en aquel cuarto, ¿Qué opinas?" dijo pasándole la pelota a Hermione.

Ella comenzó a examinarla delicadamente, acercándola a sus ojos de vez en cuando, "¿L.E.?" Se preguntó.

Ron se encogió de hombros, "Estoy tan confundido como tú. Pensaba dársela a Harry."

"¿Harry?"

Él asintió, "Como él es—"

Pero Hermione no lo dejó terminar, "¡Ron! J.P." exclamó, diciendo esto como su fuese obvio. Al ver la expresión confusa en el rostro de Ron, Hermione prosiguió, "¡James Potter!

"El papá de Harry…" murmuró Ron mirando al espacio. "¿Pero, quién es L.E.?"

Hermione volvió a tomar asiento y negó con la cabeza, "No lo sé."

"Pero, espera, el papá de Harry era cazador, no buscador." Dijo Ron.

Ella pareció pensar en la posibilidad, "Pero esa no es razón para nunca tocar una Snitch." Apuntó Hermione inteligentemente, como siempre. "Además quizás 'L.E.' haya sido buscador o buscadora."

Ron volvió a asentir, "Hay que dársela a Harry definitivamente." Dijo estirando su mano derecha, donde Hermione devolvió la Snitch. "Quizás el sepa quién es L.E."

Hermione miró su reloj de pulsera y dio un pequeño chillido, "¡Ron, es tarde!" Se levantó de su silla y lo urgió para que él hiciera lo mismo. "Son la una."

Ron obedeció y le ofreció su brazo a Hermione; ella le sonrió y sonrojándose un poco lo aceptó. Caminaron de esa manera por el pasillo y a medida que lo hacían los candelabros que recorrían el pasillo de apagaban con un _tsss_. Al llegar al final, Ron muy amablemente ayudó a Hermione a subir la escalerilla que daba al exterior para luego seguirla afuera. 

El aire de la noche estaba helado pero agradable sobre su piel algo sudada y sobre su cabello. Ron tomó la mano de Hermione y juntos comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia el castillo, teniendo cuidado de no ser vistos por nadie y evitando la cabaña de Hagrid a propósito. No dijeron nada importante pero para él este era el silencio más cómodo que había pasado con Hermione, el más significativo, como si sin decir una palabra digieran cosas que nunca hubiesen dicho en otra situación.

Hermione se puso frente de Ron tapando su camino, "Ron, gracias por lo de esta noche." Dijo acercándose a él y besando su mejilla tiernamente.

"De nada." Murmuró él en su oído. "Valió la pena." Sonrió y miró a Hermione directamente a lo ojos, memorizando sus facciones  y acariciando su cabello. Hermione parecía anticipar lo que venía y fijó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Sus caras estaban a solo milímetros la una de la otra. Ron podía sentir la respiración de Hermione sobre su piel. Él se inclinó lentamente de modo que sus narices se tocaran y luego presionó sus labios contra los de Hermione, saboreando cada segundo.

Era un beso inocente, novato pero significaba el mundo entero. Hermione parecía derretirse en sus brazos como mantequilla y una vez más el mundo desapareció completamente alrededor de ellos.

Después de varios minutos, Hermione recordó la hora y dio un pequeño grito. "Tarde." 

Ron asintió, "Lo sé. Vamos." Dijo tomando a Hermione de la mano y caminando hacia las puertas de roble del castillo. No podía estar más feliz.

****

**N/A: _Hola!! Les gustó? Espero que si, lástima que queda solo un capitulo, snif! Gracias por las reviews del capitulo anterior, podrían dejar algunas para este??_**


	12. Por Arte de Magia

**Lo que las Brujas Quieren**

****

**Por:  MissIntelligence**

**Capitulo 12:  Por** arte de magia.

**_Nota:_**_ Dios mio. Mucho tiempo, lo sé. No saben las cosas que me han privado de esta escritura! Muertes, tareas…etc... Muchas cosas desagradables. Quiero darles las gracias a todas las personas que mandaron e-mails una vez más pidiendo otro capitulo y alabando mi escritura, significa mucho para mi._

_Disfruten el último capitulo de 'Lo que las Brujas Quieren.'_

****

Ron se levantó a la mañana siguiente completamente renovado. Era como si el sol brillara con más fuerza que de costumbre, como si los pájaros cantaran con más ganas sus melodías y como si todos los problemas que lo agobiaban hubieran desaparecido por _arte de magia. _Se respiraba otro aire por los pasillos del castillo cuando se dirigía al Gran Hall para desayunar. 

Por alguna razón los comentarios sarcásticos e hirientes de Draco Malfoy no le molestaron cuando se acercó a él para molestarlo, y las palabras cínicas del Profesor Snape quedaron en el aire cuando pasó por su lado. Todo era perfecto.

"Bueno días." Saludó Ron a Harry, sentándose lleno de jovialidad.

"Hola." Respondió Harry ausentemente. "¿Por qué tan feliz?"

"Fácil de adivinar, ¿no crees?" le sonrió Ron, tomando una tostada y untándole mantequilla, tarareando despreocupadamente. 

"Mmm… me alegro por ti." Dijo Harry reprimiendo un bostezo y dando una palmadita en el hombro de Ron.

"¿Y a ti que te pasa?" le preguntó Ron, sin muchas ganas de escuchar problemas ajenos pero era su deber como amigo al menos interesarse un momento por Harry.

"Nada. Tengo sueño."

"Ah."

Harry cerró sus ojos y no se volvió a mover hasta que Hermione se sentó en frente de él, sacudiendo la mesa un poco al acomodarse. Harry abrió un ojo por un momento algo molesto y al ver que solo era Hermione lo volvió a cerrar.

Hermione lo miró extrañada por unos segundos y luego se volvió hacia Ron con una expresión confundida apuntando a Harry, como preguntando que le sucedía. Ron se encogió de hombros.

El volver a ver a Hermione significaba para Ron volver a revivir los hermosos momentos que habían pasado juntos la noche anterior; el fuego, las velas, la comida, sus ojos, su pelo, su aroma.

"¿Cómo dormiste?" preguntó Hermione sirviéndose chocolate caliente en una taza y acomodándose el cabello detrás de la oreja.

"Excelente, ¿y tu?"

Hermione tomó un sorbo de su chocolate, deslizando su mano a través de la mesa para tomar la de Ron, "Muy bien."

Ron le sonrió apretando la mano de Hermione suavemente con sus dedos. 

"Quiero darte las gracias por lo de anoche, Ron." Dijo ella, pensativa.  "Nunca creí que fueses capaz de algo así. Bueno la verdad es que antes tampoco te creía capaz de mentir de la manera en que lo hiciste."

"Hermione…"

"Lo sé, lo sé." Rió ella soltando su mano para beber de su taza, "Solo estaba meditando las cosas."

"Ya me había asustado." Dijo Ron realmente aliviado, por un momento pensó que todo lo que había logrado la noche anterior se había derrumbado en unos cuantos segundos. "Creo que algunas veces piensas demasiado Hermione."

"Es el mejor ejercicio del mundo Ron. La mente humana es tan poderosa." Reflexionó Hermione, "Es increíble a las conclusiones que uno puede llegar pensando las cosas más de dos veces."

Ahora que Hermione lo mencionaba de tal manera, quizás, pensar las cosas no vendría nada de mal algunas veces. Si él hubiera pensado más de una vez y seriamente sobre su situación en el pasado lo más probable era que se hubiese ahorrado muchos problemas con Hermione.

"Pero admito que algunas veces pienso demasiado. Me gustaría poder se un poco más alocada algunas veces, actuar en mi impulso, pero dudo que exista en mi cosa tal como el impulso." Dijo ella, recibiendo la correspondencia que venía recién llegando.

"Todos tenemos impulsos." Acotó Ron, mascando un pedazo de tocino.

"Hermione no, ella es especial." Dijo Harry en una voz lenta y profunda aún con los ojos cerrados, por lo que no pudo ver la mirada de odio que Hermione le estaba dedicando en ese momento.

"Claro que es especial." Dijo Ron, sonriendo sin mirar a Hermione, pero pudo ver por el rabillo de su ojo como ella se había sonrojado solo un poco.

Harry dio un bostezo largo y se levantó abriendo sus ojos solo un poco, "Yo creo que me voy a dormir un poco." Y sin decir otra palabra más desapareció por las puertas de Gran Hall.

"¿Qué le sucede?" preguntó Hermione preocupadamente.

"No sé, anda muy raro."

"¡RON!" gritó Ana desde una esquina de la mesa de Gryffindor, alentándolo con sus manos para que se acercara a ella.

"Tus fans te invocan." Dijo Hermione con voz monótona.

"Si… mejor voy a ver que sucede." Dijo Ron.

"Vete y no vu-"pero Hermione no pudo terminar la oración porque Ron se había inclinado ligeramente sobre la mesa para besar sus labios.

"Nos vemos luego." Le dijo luego dejando sus labios después de unos segundos. Ron estaba conciente de que a más de la mitad del Gran Hall le había llamado la atención el espectáculo, pero no le importaba.

Ron se levantó de un salto de la silla y se apresuró para poder hablar con Ana de una vez, "¿Por qué tanto grito?"

Ana le sonrió como de costumbre, "Bueno queremos saber como te fue."

Ron estaba a punto de abrir la boca para responderle cuando ella lo hizo callar, "¡No! Después nos cuentas a todas juntas, vamos a la guarida ahora mismo, están todas esperándote."

Él no tuvo tiempo para quejarse de nada ya que Ana lo cogió del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo fuera del castillo a través de las enormes puertas de roble que los separaban de los extensos terrenos de Hogwarts.

El césped estaba humedecido por el rocío matutino y el sol brillaba fuertemente sobre las aguas del lago, dónde el calamar gigante descansaba sus tentáculos en una roca.

Cada cosa que veía o que pensaba le recordaban a Hermione. En ese momento ella lo era todo para él, estaba rebalsando de amor.

Sin antes asegurarse de que no había nadie mirando, Ana levantó la compuerta que daba hacía la guarida subterránea y sin esperar a Ron comenzó a bajar rápidamente.

Ron respiró profundamente y  arremangándose el sweater para refrescarse un poco, puso uno de sus pies en la escalera, ignorando los gritos apurados de Ana.

"Ya voy, Ana, ya v--- ¡ahhhhhh!" 

Ron había resbalado y caído al suelo en un par de segundos. Solo se escuchaban los gritos de auxilio de Ana cuando todo alrededor de Ron se desvaneció por completo y lo único que quedó para su compañía fue la eterna oscuridad. 

*** 

_"Con esos músculos podría haber aguantado un poco más Señor Weasley ---Mmm, cada día mejor, veo que las prácticas de Quidditch son efectivas --- Idiota----Concentración Hermione. Aunque está  ahí en frente. Concentración dije--- Respira hondo, lejos, lejos, no te me acerques--- Ya no te creo. Sé que me puedes escuchar. No sé como pudiste mantenerme engañada de esta forma todo este tiempo, haciéndome creer que habías cambiado, de que de alguna forma me entendías._

_No._

_¡NO!"_

Ron se despertó bañado en sudor, respirando entrecortadamente y con mucha dificultad. Le tomó un par de minutos darse cuenta que era lo que realmente había sucedido, dónde se encontraba y que un terrible dolor en su espalda lo estaba matando.

"Ah, Señor Weasley, vuelva a recostarse, por favor." Dijo Madame Pomfrey, entrando a la habitación con varios frascos llenos de un líquido verde en las manos. "Creo que se me olvidó darle una poción para que pudiera dormir sin soñar. Mi error."

Fue en ese momento que Ron recordó vagamente lo que había pasado y la razón por la que se encontraba en la enfermería.

La enfermera puso una mano en su cuello y otra en su frente obligándolo a que se recostara sobre la almohada. "Mueva su cabeza lo menos posible, sufrió un golpe bastante fuerte como para dejar hasta al más fuerte inconsciente."

El dolor en su cuello y su espalda era continúo y muy doloroso en todo sentido, tanto así que moverse implicaba mucha fuerza de voluntad. Aún le costaba trabajo entender que había pasado. No sabía como cosas tan estúpidas le pasaban todo el tiempo a él.

Alguien golpeó en la puerta. Madame Pomfrey frunció el entrecejo y dejó los frascos que llevaba a un lado. "Espereme aquí, no se mueva."

."

_Como si fuese tan sencillo moverme_, pensó Ron, pero asintió de todas maneras viendo como la enfermera abría la puerta.

Luego de lo que pareció una larga discusión entre Madame Pomfrey y varias personas, un grupo de chicas entró en la habitación llevando regalos y tarjetas varias.

"Hola, Ron. ¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó Mary entre el montón, dejando una caja de Ranas de Chocolates en la mesita de noche.

"Me duele todo, pero estaré bien." Respondió Ron en una voz ronca.

Ana dio un paso hacia delante con la cabeza agachada tristemente, "Esto es mi culpa, lo siento mucho."

"Claro que no es tu culpa," rió Ron, sin saber como actuar, "El pasto estaba húmedo y me resbalé, a cualquiera pudo haberle pasado."

"De todas formas debí quedarme a ayudar." Susurró Ana, dejando una carta que parecía muy extensa en su velador.

"No te preocupes." Dijo Ron acomodándose con mucho esfuerzo en la cama. "Yo quería darles las gracias. Anoche todo salió de maravillas, todo era como un sueño y todo gracias a ustedes.

Quien hubiera imaginado que tantas chicas estarían interesadas en ayudar a un tipo como yo."

"Tu no eres cualquier tipo, Ron." Dijo alguien del montón y todas parecieron estar de acuerdo. 

"En todo caso… Muchas gracias."

En ese momento la enfermera regresó a la habitación y corrió rápidamente a todas las chicas de una vez entre muchos alegatos y grititos de enojo.

"Ahora, Señor Weasley, tiene una visita más, solo una."

Ron asintió y una sonrisa apareció automáticamente en su rostro al ver a Hermione entrar por la puerta. En cuanto Madame Pomfrey estuvo fuera de la sala, Hermione se acercó y besó los labios de Ron suavemente.

"¿Cómo estás?" susurró en su oído, acariciando al mismo tiempo sus mejillas.

"Sobreviviré." Sonrió Ron, algo débil.

"¿Como diablos te fuiste a caer?" preguntó Harry desde la puerta. Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, sonriendo burlonamente. "Creí que el cliente preferencial de la enfermería era yo."

Ron no puedo evitar reírse, "Harry… Cállate."

El que Harry se hubiese aparecido por la enfermería le recordó algo a Ron. "Hermione, pásame mis túnicas, por favor."

Ella lo miró extrañada pero hizo lo que él le pedía y sin chistar caminó hasta la silla donde estaban sus ropas y se las pasó.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

"Creo que la tenía por aquí…" murmuró Ron, buscando entre sus bolsillos algo frustrado. "¡AJÁ!"

De su bolsillo derecho sacó la Snitch dorada con las letras, L.E grabadas que había encontrado en la vieja bodega de Quidditch de la guarida. "¿Esto significa algo para ti?" preguntó a Harry, poniéndola entre sus manos.

Harry se subió los lentes y acercó la pequeña pelotita a sus ojos, examinándola cuidadosamente. Por un momento Ron pensó que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que significaba L.E, pero después de unos minutos de silencio, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Harry lentamente y un brillo de felicidad llenó sus ojos.

Él levantó la vista y dijo, "Esto es increíble."

"¿Qué significa L.E?" preguntó Ron sin poder aguantarse.

Harry volvió a sonreír ampliamente mirando la Snitch una vez más, "Significa… Lily Evans."

Hermione subió las cejas y sus ojos se ensancharon, "¿Tu mamá?"

Harry asintió, "Mi padre jugaba Quidditch."

Ron estaba realmente sorprendido.

***

Pasaron varios días antes de que Ron se sintiera lo suficientemente repuesto como para volver a clases. Esos días en la enfermería le había servido enormemente. Les sirvieron para pensar, tal como Hermione le había recomendado y tal como ella dijo, llegó a conclusiones que en el pasado nunca habría podido estructurar.

Le habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, que a penas se había dado el tiempo para digerir todo lo que le estaba sucediendo en ese momento. Sólo hace un par de semanas era un chico más del montón en Hogwarts, sin novia y sin amigas a parte de Hermione. Ahora era alguien popular entre las chicas y con más amigas que cualquier chico en Hogwarts, sin olvidar el hecho de que tenía novia. La mejor de todas.

Pero fue cuando estaba saliendo finalmente de la enfermería cuando Ron paró un segundo en el pasillo. No había pensado en algo.

Pansy Parkinson pasó por su lado, ignorándolo completamente. Ron se escondió detrás de una estatua y se quedó en silencio, intentando oír algo.

Nada.

Ron sacudió la cabeza y siguió caminando. Seguro que Pansy no estaba pensando en nada en ese momento.

No pasó mucho rato cuando Ron volvió a escuchar voces femeninas en el pasillo. Se volvió a esconder e intentó escuchar algo una vez más.

Nada.

Lo había perdido.

Se había ido.

Lo que lo había hecho especial se había esfumado.

No estaba.

Ron se sentó en el suelo y hundió su rostro entre sus manos. Ya no podía escuchar los pensamientos de las chicas, su poder había desaparecido. No sabía exactamente cómo, si por el golpe o porque el efecto se había terminado, pero si sabía que ya no estaba.

"¿Ron?"

Él levantó la vista. Hermione estaba parada en frente de él con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, "¿Qué haces ahí?" rió.

Ron le sonrió con dificultad, "Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo."

Hermione frunció el ceño y se sentó junto a él en el suelo dejando la pila de libros que llevaba a un lado, "¿De que?"

"De que ya no puedo escuchar los pensamientos de las chicas." Dijo Ron suspirando.

Hermione pareció algo impresionada al principio pero luego tomó la mano de Ron y dijo, "¿Crees poder vivir sin eso?"

"No sé."

"¿Por qué?"

"Ese poder me dio todo lo que tengo ahora, quien me asegura que ahora sin él todo desaparecerá."

"Yo no voy a ningún lado." Dijo Hermione suavemente mirando el suelo, pero sin dejar de observar a Ron por el rabillo del ojo.

Un sentimiento de profunda felicidad volvió a surgir dentro de Ron. Quizás el vivir sin el poder que le había dado tanta felicidad y tanta frustración no sería tan difícil teniendo a la bruja más inteligente, bonita y simpática de Hogwarts junto a él… al menos hasta cuando su brujita lo quiera.

FÍN!

***

**NOTA: **_  Chicos, chicas, este es el fin. No más 'Lo que las Brujas Quieren'. No creo que haya una secuela porque creo que la historia está bien terminada y seguirla sería un crimen. Espero que les haya gustado el final y la historia en general._

_Quisiera agradecer a todos los fieles lectores que siguieron esta historia, aunque me hay demorado MUCHO en terminarla. Me divertí mucho escribiendo los pensamientos de las chicas y armando las locuras del club de fans._

_Para los que se preguntan que **proyectos tengo en mente, les tengo que decir que es por necesidad artística que he decidido volver al D/HR, volver un poco a mis raíces, así que para todas/todos los/las ****DRACO FANS, **esperen alguna historia mía por ahí****_

_Muchas gracias otra vez!!_

_REVIEWS?!?!?!?!?!_


End file.
